After the War
by Niells
Summary: Just a story about the lives of the Chosen One and his loved ones after the war. Rated M for language and later chapters
1. The Morning After

**A.N HELLO TO YOU LOVELY PEOPLE! SO THIS IS MY SECOND FANFIC BUT MY FIRST FOR HARRY POTTER! I FELL IN LOVE WITH THIS SERIES WHEN I READ THE FIRST BOOK AT SEVEN! SURE THERE HAS BEEN ****SPEEDBUMPS ALONG THE ****WAY (****TWILIGHT, HOUSE OF NIGHT) BUT IF IT WEREN'T FOR JK ROWLING, I WOULD NEVER HAVE WANTED TO BE A WRITER. AS WELL AS THAT, IF IT WEREN'T FOR HER, I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS STORY! ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN**** THE WONDERFUL AND MAGICAL WORLD OF HARRY POTTER! IT BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING!**

**HePOV:**

"I don't understand Ron. I thought I made my feelings quite clear."

"You did. But I still can't work out if you actually like me or if it was just because I said we should warn the house elves."

"I more than like you Ronald. But why don't we leave this conversation for another time?"

"Why?"

"I think you have a lot to deal with at the moment. What with the war ending and Fred and everything else."

"I don't think my head has ever been this clear. But I am still super confused. I am so happy because I _think_ you and I have something going on. I am devastated because my big brother died. I'm ecstatic coz Voldemort is gone. I'm upset coz Tonks and Lupin and so many other people are dead. Colin Creevey! That has upset me a lot more than I thought it would."

"Wow. That's a lot to be feeling. I guess I was wrong when I said you have the emotional range of a teaspoon. But if it eases your mind, you're allowed to be happy about you and me and about Voldemort being gone and still be upset about Fred and Tonks and Lupin."

"I am?"

"Yes, Ronald. You are. No one can tell you how you are meant to feel. It just comes to you."

"Thanks Hermione."

I laid back in his arms where I had woken up about twenty minutes ago. I had fallen asleep there last night talking to Ginny and Neville and no one had moved me. Not that I minded or anything.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ron?"

"Harry still asleep?"

"Far as I know. Why?"

"Forty-eight hours is bit long. How do we know he isn't dead?"

"Because Ginny has been checking on him almost hourly. In fact, she only left to get brekkie at my insistence. She didn't want to leave him alone."

"Oh. I kind of hope they get back together. I understand why he had to break up with her. Voldemort would've gone straight after her. But if he breaks her heart, I will kill him."

"I don't see him breaking her heart Ron. You probably don't want to hear it but back in her first year, during her first week, I was checking up on Ginny. Seeing how she was. How she was adjusting to being away from your mum and dad. We ended up getting into a really good talk. I asked her why she had such a huge crush on Harry. She said it was because he was, and I quote, "Pure awesomeness". Another quote I take from that conversation was her saying that she told your mother, that first day you met Harry, and your mum and Ginny were seeing all you boys off, that she was going to marry that boy one day. I don't think you need to think hard to figure out who that boy was."

"So what you're saying is that my little, baby sister and my best mate are destined to be together. And if Harry and I had never been friends, then this probably wouldn't have happened?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. And I don't see you without Harry and Harry without you."

"Hmmm. He better not break her heart."

"Okay Ron. Now, can we please go back to sleep. I'm still pretty tired."

"Sure Hermione."

I settled back into a comfy position and closed my eyes.

**GiPOV:**

"Mum. Look at me."

"Yes Gin?"

"I need you to do me a favour. Look at your husband and your sons. They're hardly eating. They're hardly drinking. And when they are drinking, well let's just say I've seen the boys share one too many bottles of Firewhiskey the past two days. I'm coping but barely. But the favour I need you to do, is I need you to be the rock. Not the whole time. Just with the boys. That includes dad. They need you mum. They need you to tell them it'll be alright. That Fred wouldn't want us all moping like this. I need you to get them off their arses and helping out. I need you to go home this afternoon and cook one of your awesome dinners. I need you to tuck them all in and tell them you love them. Then, when they're all asleep, I will hold you in my arms and let you cry as much as you want for as long as you want. I just need you to be strong. Can you do that Mum?"

She looked at me, her eyes wide. She turned her head and looked at her husband and four of her sons. She looked back at me. "I'll do it Gin. You're right. They need me." She blinked away any tears in her eyes, and then stood up.

"You five! Why aren't you eating? I want loaded plates now! There is plenty of bacon, eggs, sausages, tomato, mushrooms, toast, cereal, everything for thirds! And you will want to fill up because you are all helping out the school today. It needs to be open for the first day of school and as two of our children will be attending, we will all pitch in to rebuild this place. Starting today! Now, eat! You too Ginny."

There was a chorus of "Yeses" and people started tucking into food. Then two more victims walked into the Great Hall.

"Hermione! Ronald! Sit and eat. Now! You're both helping today!"

They just sat. Then a third person followed them in. A particularly handsome, green-eyed boy with shaggy black hair and a lightning shaped scar. As he walked in, the entire room erupted in applause. He gave a quick wave to everyone but kept walking towards myself and my family. Wait, no. Just me. I stood up so I could say something to him but as soon as he reached me, he scooped me into a hug, dropped me into a dip and kissed me. It was the best kiss of my life. There were wolf whistles heard everywhere. I was automatically on cloud nine. When we finally came up for air, I whispered in his ear as he hugged me close, "I love you". His reply was a simple "As do I".

"Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley. Sit and eat. Now!"

We quickly sat and started digging into the wonderful spread put on by the house elves. But no matter what, at least one part of me was always touching Harry. Whether it was a knee or a foot or an elbow or even actually holding hands, there was always contact.

**MoPOV:**

Good. They're all eating. Now, I should get something for myself, eat and then talk to Minerva about what the boys, and the girls can do. Is that Luna? And Neville? They can both come here and eat with us.

"Luna! Neville! Come have some breakfast!"

They walked over to our table, sat down and dug in. As we were all eating, Minerva got up and started talking to the vast crowd of people in the room.

"Good morning everyone. I stand before you as the acting-Headmistress of Hogwarts, at least, what is left of it. I am now standing before you to ask, that if you can spare time, can you help us rebuild our school. Sure, you may not go here now. But you did once. Hogwarts was once your home for several years. It was here you learnt pretty much all you know. I think that everyone in this room, myself included, are indebted to this school. So, I ask, can you please help us rebuild our school. I would also like to take this time to extend a warm and very generous thank you to three very special people, who took a year off school-their final year, to hunt a very dangerous man. I haven't heard the full story but I am sure I will eventually. Would everyone please join me in welcoming Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter to the, well, the teacher's podium?"

I watched as my son, well two of my sons, and even my other daughter rise from their seats and slowly walk up to the podium and towards Minerva. Despite having been instrumental in bringing down the most feared man, they were still shy. It really was heart-warming to see. When they reached the podium, they all walked straight up to Minerva, where she greeted each of them with a hug and a kiss. After this, they turned and faced the crowd and waved. The hall erupted in thunderous applause. I noticed in the corner of my eye, two silver haired people also applauding them. The Malfoys. However, Lucius was not joining in. Hmm, how strange. I thought they would've scurried off back to their mansion by now.

"Molly."

I turned at the sound of my name. "Andromeda! Merlin's beard! Come here." I gathered her in a hug, knowing exactly how she felt. We had both just lost children. Unfortunately for her, something I will never tell her, her daughter died at the hand of Bellatrix Lestrange. Dromeda's sister and Tonks' aunty. Even worse, Andromeda has now lost her husband, her daughter and her son in law. "I don't think I need to ask how you're feeling. But you should know, no matter what, you need to talk, I'm here."

"I know Molly. And I'm not going to put all my grief on you. You just lost your son."

"In the same battle as you lost your daughter-your only child-and her husband."

"Yet another baby orphan at the hands of Voldemort, whether he actually killed them or not. Let's just hope he doesn't face the same challenges a certain other orphan has." We both turned and watched as Harry descended from the podium and started walking towards our little group again. Then his expression changed into one of hatred. And I soon found out why.

"Andromeda?" Andromeda turned around at the sound of her name being called.

"Narcissa? What are you doing here? I thought the three of you would've already run off with the rest of his remaining followers."

"Never. I renounced my title as a Death Eater a while back. Lucius and I just held up appearances. As did Draco. Bella didn't however."

"That doesn't surprise me. Still, Bellatrix hurt me more then she could have any other way. She is the reason my grandson has no mother. Wouldn't be surprised if she is also the reason he has no father or grandfather. And you're just as bad. Holed up in your cosy mansion all year, letting Voldemort slither through the wizarding world. Did you ever stop to think about anyone else? No, I didn't think so. Well done Narcissa. You have no niece. And as far as I am concerned, I have no sisters. Dead or alive."

"Dromeda. Don't be like that. You're still my sister. We may have chosen different paths-"

"That's right Narcissa. We did. I chose the right one-despite who I thought might win. I stuck with that side from the start and until your Lord's very demise. I am still with that side. And don't think that this time when you're questioned about your involvement over the years that you can just say 'We were Imperised.' It won't work this time Narcissa. I'm glad I married Theodore Tonks. I don't care if I was cut out of all the family wills. I don't care that my mother never spoke to me again. Because I know, if I had married Barry like you wanted me to, there is no way I would be half the woman I am today."

"Dromeda, you know that's not the truth. Growing up, Bella would be torturing a little bug. You would be rushing to save it. I was stuck about whether I should look up to my big sister and follow her example or whether I should stick up for my little sister and say 'Bella, stop.' Not a day goes by that I don't get angry with myself for deciding on following my big sister's example. I wish I had stuck up for my little sister. Every day. Maybe, if I had, then I would never have ended up a Death Eater. In fact, maybe I never would've met Lucius and married him and had Draco. But that choice I made to help Bellatrix torture those little bugs, that made my choice to always follow in her footsteps."

"Exactly, everyone has a choice. You made the wrong one Narcissa. Don't expect me at Bellatrix's funeral either."

"You have to be there. She is your sister."

"No. She _was _my sister. Just like you _were_ my sister."

"Andromeda. Don't be like that!"

"And why shouldn't I Narcissa? You disowned me long ago. And your sister is the reason my daughter is dead. And her husband."

"That might be. But I still love you. You're my little sister. You always have been and you always will be. I didn't even fight in this last battle. If it weren't for me then Harry Potter would be dead. It was me who lied to Voldemort and said Harry was dead. It was me, who risked my life, to help everyone who wasn't a Death Eater."

"That may be but it was too late Narcissa. You should've said no a long time ago."

"I know." Narcissa bowed her head in shame and sadness.

I looked at the fiery and icy exchange between the sisters. That was when I intervened.

"Andromeda, Narcissa. How about we take this somewhere a tad more private?"

They both looked at me. Narcissa clearly didn't recognise me.

"Of course. You're totally right Molly. Follow me Narcissa. We'll go to what's left of the Transfiguration classroom."

I, along with everyone else in the Great Hall watched as the two sisters walked out. I turned back to my family and saw all of them burning holes through the walls of the hall with their eyes. The Malfoys aren't exactly well liked right now. Actually, they never have been. Which is why I was so surprised to see Draco walk past me up to Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron." He nodded at each one and seemed unbothered by their looks of shock on their faces. I get the feeling that's the first time he ever used their first names.

Hermione spoke first. Diplomatic girl, I mean, woman.

"Draco. Anything we can help you with? Because if not, we would rather sit down and eat our breakfast. Or if this could at least wait until we've eaten?"

"Uhh, I actually wanted to thank you. You saved my life. Twice. Yeah, I know it was you who cursed the Eater in the face under your, er, wrapper, Po-Harry. And you who punched me in the face Ron."

"Can you blame me? Six years of you treating us like crap, then Harry still has the heart, or loss of sanity, to save your life. Twice. Why shouldn't I punch you in the face?"

"Hey, if that's how you feel, then that's how you feel mate."

"I'm not your mate Malfoy."

"Uhh, right. Of course."

"Draco, can we eat now?"

"Sure. I'll catch up with you all at some other point in time. Oh, Hermione. You're one of the bravest people I know. To withstand what Aunt Bella did to you, takes a lot of guts. I've seen bigger guys than you give in."

"I had determination to not die at the hands of a Death Eater. Here I am. Still alive. Your Aunt Bella is dead...just like she should be."

It was the cruellest thing I had ever heard come out of her mouth. But she was correct in what she said.

Draco nodded at the three again, turned and walked away. As he walked past me, he looked at me. It was as if he were thankful I had killed Bellatrix, but still angry at having taken his aunt away from him. Oh well. My daughter rates higher on my scale of careness than a scumbag Death Eater. The "Golden Trio" sat down and began eating their breakfast. I went and sat next to my husband. As my family, as well as the add ons, tucked into their food, a steady conversation started to develop. Then, a young boy appeared.

"Hi. I'm Dennis Creevey. I was wondering if anyone has seen Colin? My older brother. I haven't seen him since before the battle."  
Harry, Ron and Hermione shared a look. Then they shook their heads. Hermione spoke for them.  
"No, Dennis. We haven't. If we see him, we'll let you know. In fact, I have finished my breakfast. Why don't I help you look for him?"  
"Only if it's not too much hassle."  
"Not at all." As she said this, her eyes were filling with tears. "I'll be back soon everyone. We just have to find Colin, and that won't take too long hopefully."  
She stood up and started walking with Dennis.  
"Ronald, Harry. Why was Hermione about to cry?"  
"Colin Creevey is dead. I thought Dennis would've known."  
Harry and Ron shared another look, then went back to their breakfast.

**HePOV:**

How do you tell a kid his big brother is dead?  
"Uhh, Dennis. How about we have a seat?"  
"Sure, Hermione. What's up?"  
"It's about Colin." I could feel the tears in my eyes again.  
"Yes?"  
"He didn't make it Dennis. He fought in the battle. I am so sorry. His dead Dennis."  
Just like that, I saw a soul leave a person's body.  
"He is dead? But he was all I had left. Voldemort got to Dad. They killed him months ago. I have no one!"  
With that, he stood up and ran.  
"Dennis! Dennis!" I called after and starting chasing him. He turned back around.  
"No! I need to be left alone! Just go! Please!"  
I stopped walking, and watched as he walked away, his small frame getting even smaller with each step.  
"Hermione? Are you okay?"  
I turned to see Draco Malfoy standing there.  
"What does it matter to you? Because of your Dark Lord that boy has no family left. I hope you're happy Malfoy. I really hope you are. You've helped destroy entire towns, villages, families. Lives, you've helped take, without even a hint of remorse. You are truly a monster, and when you're left alone and helpless, you'll have no one but yourself to blame."  
I pushed past him, not bothering nor wanting to hear what he had to say. I went and rejoined the table. I must've looked weird because Ginny looked at me questioningly. I jerked my head, telling her I'd talk to her later. Right now, we had to focus on more important things. Like rebuilding the school. As were all sitting there, Hannah Abbott came and sat next to Neville and started talking to him. They had always been good friends.

**GePOV:**

None of them understood. They were just going back to how life was. Only one problem with that. Where's Fred? Oh, that's right! His dead! Not that any of them give a damn. Mummy dearest just wants us to eat and start rebuilding the school. Dad is letting her get her way. Of course the golden fucking trio are being treated like heroes. They're not the only ones! We all helped too. But where is our recognition? Nowhere! Why? Coz our names are aren't Harry, Hermione or Ronald. Screw them all. They can go suck on Merlin's left nut.  
"George? Have you finished eating?"  
"Yes, mum. Why?"  
"I was just making sure you had eaten enough. You're going to be doing a lot of work today."  
"Molly, don't overwork the poor boy. Can you imagine what he is going through?"  
"Well, Arthur. I can actually. He may've lost a brother, but so did Charlie and Bill and Percy and Ron and Ginny! I lost a child! We're all going to help, so he can too!"  
"They were twins. You saw what Fabian was like, and he was killed ten minutes after Gideon!"  
"That's fine. Just talk about me like I'm not sitting here. I don't mind one little bit. Just so you know, I am feeling like shit but I'm still going to help. Fred and I had some of our best pranks here. I had my first kiss here. As did he. This place is a part of his legacy. I'm gonna help rebuild it, I don't care if it takes us brick by brick."  
Good, now they might think I am somewhat okay and let me be.  
"If that's the way you feel son, then fine. Everyone, hurry up and finish your breakfast. We're going to start helping out, very soon."  
I watched as the rest of the family, plus quite a few add-ons listened to dad and hurriedly finished their breakfast.

"Ahem, can I have your attention please?"  
Everyone in the room turned to face Professor McGonagall who was standing at the front of the room. She continued once she had everyone's full attention.  
"Ministry officials have just carted off most of the Death Eaters. There are a few that haven't been taken yet, but it seems they have been cleared."  
This was met with a lot of angry voices shouting their disagreement with the decision. The acting Headmistress continued.  
"Earlier, I asked for people to help with the rebuilding of our school. I know many of you, that can stay, are willing to and are going to. Those of you who do not currently have a home to return to, you can stay in your house dormitories for the time being. Now, different teachers and volunteers are heading up different building groups. Professor Sprout and Professor Hagrid will be taking groups of you out into the grounds to clean up any debris and waste. Professor Slughorn will be leading a group down into the dungeons to clean up the Potions classrooms, and the Slytherin dormitories. Professor Flitwick and Percy Weasley will be leading a cleanup of the first floor. Professor Binns and Bill Weasley will be leading a cleanup of the second floor. Professor Babbling and Arthur Weasley will be leading a cleanup of the third floor. Professor Trelawney and Penelope Clearwater will be leading a cleanup of the fourth floor. Andromeda Tonks and Molly Weasley will be leading a clean up of the fifth floor. Myself and Narcissa Malfoy will be leading a cleanup of the sixth floor. Aberforth Dumbledore will be leading a cleanup of the seventh. The Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw dormitories are being cleaned by house elves and students in first and second year. Anyone in third year or above, can clean anywhere in the school. Please decide now what part of the school you will be cleaning today, as that will be the only place you clean today. In the words of the great Albus Dumbledore, pip pip!"  
She got a laugh out of a few people, and then people started getting up out of their seats and separating into different groups. I decided to go out onto the grounds with Hagrid. Clean up the Quidditch Pitch. I walked straight up to the half giant who had red eyes.  
"What's wrong with you Hagrid?"  
"George! Blimey, you scared me then. I'm jus' thinkin' 'bout everyone. I really shouldn' talk. Can't imagine how you're feelin'."  
"You're the first person I've seen who has actually told me they can't imagine what I'm going through. I knew I always liked you for a reason Hagrid."  
"Come on then. Let's go clean the grounds." Professor Sprout had appeared and was no marching the two groups out to the grounds. The other group leaders were doing the same with their groups. I could see mum and Mrs Tonks talking to each other, probably planning a cleaning strategy. I saw Professor McGonagall addressing her group, with Narcissa Malfoy standing behind her. Why wasn't she carted off? I started following Professor Sprout and our two groups, walking beside Hagrid. When we reached the Entrance Hall, we saw what our school looked like in the daytime. It was ridiculous. We all marched outside, where Professor Sprout stopped us.  
"Now, Minerva didn't want us saying anything in front of the first and second years, but if you happen to find a dead body, send red sparks into the air with your wand. If you are without a wand, I have replacements, though they won't do you very well, they'll have to do for today. Okay? Very good. Also, if you run out of anything during the course of the cleanup, please go and see Mr Filch. He will be supplying everyone with everything. Everyone understand? Fantastic! Let's go."  
With that, we set off onto the grounds, starting to rebuild our school.

**MiPOV:**

I watched as past and current students of Hogwarts began to rebuild the school. Albus would be so proud of them all. I zoned in on a certain black haired boy, standing next to a redheaded girl. Perhaps Albus' greatest achievement was how he looked after that boy. Harry wouldn't be half the man he is today, without Albus, but then again, he is just like Lily and James. The perfect mixture of the two. I still remember the day they graduated. The day Albus made James head boy, and Lily head girl. We all expected Lily, but James was a huge shock, to everyone. In saying that, he really stepped up to his responsibility in his final year of school. I think Lily finally saying yes to going out with him did it. I turned back to my own group of volunteers. Among them was Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. A former prefect and a future Head Girl. If she comes back that is. They were both working side by side. It was about time those two worked out their issues. I'll never get over the scene in the hospital wing when Miss Brown and Miss Granger were fighting over Mr Weasley. Ahh, good days they were.

**HaPOV:**

I had been working alongside Ginny for most of the day. We had sat together at breakfast, and just then at lunch. Now, it was time to continue cleaning the sixth floor. As we had been cleaning, she and I had been talking about so much. Every time I lifted something, she would levitate it out of my hands, saying I don't know how hurt I am. I was considering putting a full-body-bind curse on her, just so she would stop it. I shouldn't get to snappy though, she is only trying to help. Merlin, she is gorgeous. I think our kids would have her red hair with my green eyes. Wait a minute, why am I thinking of kids? We're only teenagers. But my parents were only young when they got married. But they had to get married young. Perhaps I should just worry about trying to have a normal dating relationship with Ginny before even worrying about marriage and kids. She is really pretty though.

**GiPOV:**

I could feel Harry watching me, again. I knew I was beginning to annoy him by taking everything heavy off him, but it was cute to see the frustration in his eyes. Hmm, I hope one of our kids looks just like him. Kids? Why am I thinking of kids. With Harry. We only just got back together. Besides, I wanna be married before kids. Great. Now I'm thinking about marriage. You're sixteen Ginny! Enough! You can't get married and have kids this young! Merlin, this isn't like the 40s and 50s! Okay, calm down Ginny. Just act normally. Oh look, he is picking a stone up, take it off him. I silently cast the charm and watched as the stone floated from his hand and into mine. I saw his shoulders slump in defeat and then he turned to me.  
"Really, Gin? Couldn't resist even the tiniest little stone?" To everyone else, it may have looked like he was having a go at me, but only I could see the mischievous glint in his gorgeous green eyes.  
"You know me Harry. When temptation hits, I have to go for it."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
He was standing right in front of me. Well, we were standing right in front of each other. We had both moved to cover the space, however small, between us.  
"Miss Weasley and Mister Potter. How about you keep cleaning? I'm sure you'll be able to finish this conversation later?" Professor McGonagall had manifested beside us. She probably turned into a cat just so that she could surprise us. Damn that woman is good. We both mumbled a quick "Of course, Professor" then got back to work. As soon as we did, Nearly Headless Nick appeared.  
"Professor McGonagall. I have been sent by the house elves of the kitchen to notify everyone that dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes. They're telling you so you have a chance to wash up."  
"Thank you, Sir Nicholas." After the ghost floated through a wall, she turned to all of us and began to talk. "Go clean yourselves up, I'll see you all at dinner."  
All of the volunteers left where they were working and walked down or up stairs, depending on where their house dormitory was. I walked up to the Gryffindor tower with Harry, holding his hand the whole time. We bumped into Ron and Hermione when we reached the Fat Lady. She swung her portrait open and we climbed in to find George locked in a rather intimate embrace with Katie Bell.  
"Ahem. George. Katie? There's gonna be parents and other _impressionable_ students here any minute. Might wanna tone it down a little." They sprung apart at Ron's comment.  
"Oh, hey you four. Um, how'd you guys get here so fast?"  
"We weren't that far down. Umm, I'm gonna go get cleaned up for dinner. Harry, come with?"  
"Sure Ron." Both boys walked towards the boys' dormitory, where their bathroom is located.  
"Uhh, Ginny. We should probably get tidied up. Your mum would kill us if we turned up to dinner like this."  
"Yeah, right, Hermione. Let's, uhh, go to the bathroom." We both walked towards the girls' dormitory, and to the bathroom, quickly escaping the extremely awkward scene of walking in on my brother snogging someone.  
When we reached the bathroom, Lavender Brown was already in there. She had a scar on her face where Fenir Greyback had struck her. I might not like her that much, but knowing what had happened to Bill as a result of a Greyback attack, I did feel somewhat sympathetic for her. I could see that even Hermione had a look of sadness on her face. Whether that was for Lavender, or the fact that she had uncovered the body of a house elf during clean up, I wasn't so sure.  
"Hermione, Ginny. What are you two doing here?"  
"Uhh, Hermione and I are just washing up. Dinner is going to be ready shortly. Why aren't you in the hospital wing?"  
"Dinner? Oh, okay. I might get Parvarti to bring me some."  
"Why aren't you going to dinner yourself?"  
"Uh, I need to make sure I have everything. I'm being taken to St Mungo's tonight. I want to take all of things with me. So, if you don't mind, I am going to do that. Goodbye to both of you."  
With that, Lavender made to leave the bathroom. When she reached the door, she turned her head and looked at Hermione. "Congratulations. He was the best boyfriend I'd ever had. Look after him. You were always what he wanted anyway." I swear I could see tears in her eyes as she spoke about Ron to Hermione, but she kept them at bay.  
"Lavender, wait!"  
"Yes, Granger?"  
"I never meant to take him from you. I had no idea of his feelings, Merlin, I didn't even realise my feelings until he was with you. But I thought he was happy, so I left it alone. I'm sorry if I'm the reason you have gone so through so much hurt the past couple of years, but I never meant any of it."  
"Save it. Please. I know it was you who saved my life. I wish you hadn't. I only fought in that battle because I was hoping to die. And no, that wasn't because of you and Ronald. I lost my mother this past year. She was my best friend. So when Greyback leapt at me, I didn't even fight back. I couldn't. I didn't want to. I thought, if I could just go, I'd never have to worry about being alone again. I thought I'd get to see Mum again. I don't blame you. You saw me being attacked, you did the right thing. I just wish you hadn't. Goodbye Hermione, Ginny." She walked away, leaving both Hermione and I in shock.  
"Were you expecting that, Gin?"  
"Definitely not. Wow. She only fought so she could die. How selfish is she?! My brother is dead! He thought he was going to live. That he would be still making his stupid pranks in a year's time! But no! He is dead! And she gets to live?! She doesn't want to be alive! It's not fair! It's not fair!" And like that, I broke. Every emotion in me crumbled. And all I could do was sob and cry as Hermione held me in a tight embrace.

**HaPOV:****  
**My face was covered with grime again, however, not as bad as it had been that morning.  
"I swear Ron, I'm going to put a body-bind curse on your sister if she doesn't stop levitating stones out of my hands! Anytime I pick something up, she takes it! I'm not disabled! I can actually do things for myself."  
"She's my mother's daughter. They're exactly the same, even if Ginny doesn't like to admit. Just sit her down and explain it to her. All of it to her."  
"Are you sure she'll stop?"  
"That's how I got her to stop teasing me about Lavendar!"  
"Um, Ginny still teases you about Lavendar. She would do it to me and Hermione all through sixth year, and even last summer." I couldn't help but laugh at my best mate's facial expression, at knowing that his sister had defied him so.  
"Well, she, uh, at least stopped teasing me about it to my face. Maybe don't listen to me about my sister. I have no clue. Oh, but Harry, you break her heart again, and I will kill you."  
"Duly noted. And while we're on the subject of sisters, break Hermione's heart, and I will kill you."  
"You look at her like she's your sister?"  
"I do. Same as I look at you as a brother, your parents as parents and even your siblings as siblings. Yes, even Percy. Not Ginny though. I look at her as the love of my life."  
"Hmm, well, that love of your life has six, sorry, five brothers and a father who will kill you if you break her heart. Now, are you done? I'm starving."  
"You're always starving Ron. But yeah, I'm done. Shall we?"  
The two of us made our way down to the common room to wait for Ginny and Hermione, but found them already there.  
"You girls ready? Apparently Ron hasn't eaten once in his life, so he is starved."  
"Ronald, it was one year without the food of the house elves or your mother. You're still alive, it wasn't that bad."  
"Speak for yourself, I can't even think of mushrooms without gagging." Hermione rolled her eyes at this statement and began making her way to the portrait door without Ron. Once he realised she'd left however, he ran to catch up with her, and quickly laced his fingers with hers. Ginny grabbed my hand and we followed the other couple down to the Great Hall for dinner.

Dinner was uneventful, though solemn. A moment's silence was held for those fallen before dinner and as soon as the meal was finished, many people left the hall, going to dormitories and homes.

**A.N Well, here it is. The first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed.**

**Niells**


	2. Getting Better

"It's official. Lucius Malfoy has been charged with the crime of being a Death Eater."  
This statement was met much celebration from the crowded table in the kitchen of the Burrow. Hermione continued reading from the newspaper once it was quieter. "_However, his wife and son, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, have been let off due to there being inconclusive evidence. It is believed that both were held captive in their own home by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and were not allowed to leave under any circumstances. There has also been some question as to whether or not she will receive an award for her brave actions in her lying to You-Know-Who about the death of Harry Potter._ An award for her brave actions? She only lied to Voldemort so she could get into the castle to find Draco. Pathetic."  
"In saying that though dear, what she did probably saved Harry's life. But you are right, she doesn't deserve an award for it."  
"Oh, I agree that she probably saved his life Mrs Weasley, but the fact that they're even considering giving her an award? Absolute rubbish."  
"Hermione, we all agree with you. Now put the paper –" but Ron was interrupted by an exclamation from Hermione.  
"Oh my God! How in the Merlin?! Oh that is it! The bug is out of the jar now!" Only Harry and Ron understood what she meant, but this understanding filled them both with dread.  
"Uh, what's she done this time?"  
"Written a supposed interview expose with you, Harry! Apparently she spoke to you yesterday!"  
"I didn't see her yesterday. In fact, I haven't spoken to any reporters. You don't think she is up to her old tricks again, do you?"  
"You'd think that me threatening to tell the ministry her little secret would keep her quiet but clearly not! The woman is an idiot! Merlin's beard! That's it, this is the last we'll hear of her!"  
"Hermione, would you mind explaining who exactly you are on about?"  
"Why of course Mr Weasley! None other than that Rita Skeeter bitch! Well, this is the last time she writes any kind of story! I'm going to tell the ministry she is an unregistered, and therefore, illegal Animagus!" There were shocked gasps around the whole table. Sure, Skeeter wasn't the best reporter but surely she wasn't involved in illegal activity. "That's how she gets her stories. She takes the form of a beetle and she can then listen in on conversations. She is a filthy little insect! Oh, she is going to rue the day she decided to go against my warning!" Ron eventually calmed her down enough to take upstairs to his room, so he could calm her down properly. The rest of the table sat in silence, and then started new conversation.  
"Mr Weasley?"  
"Yes, Harry? Is something the matter?"  
"Well, I've just had a thought. I haven't checked on my vault in ages, and I also need to see Sirius' vault, as he has left that to me. Do you think there'll be time today to go and look?"  
"Well, I have to go to Diagon Alley to finish up the, um, uh, the plans for Friday. But we'd definitely have time to stop in at Gringrott's. Though, do you mind if we just walk out the front door, rather than escape on the back of a dragon?"  
"I don't know, it'll be hard to resist the temptation, but I think I can manage it for." The table erupted in laughs.

A few hours later, Harry and Arthur were standing in Diagon Alley, outside Gringott's bank.  
"Do you think they'll let me back in? Considering I broke in, and technically robbed a vault, not to mention, I stole their dragon."  
"I think your reasoning behind all of that, as well as your actions of the past week, will be enough to allow you access to the bank and to your vaults, Harry."  
The two men began walking up the stone steps towards the doors, when they opened and a goblin walked out.  
"Ahh, Mr Potter. Come to see if we have another dragon for you to steal?"  
"No, not today…?"  
"Clayton. My name is Clayton."  
"Well, Clayton, I'm here to enquire about my vault. Just want to see how much money I have left." Harry said this last part with a chuckle, as he knew that he would still have quite a wealth sitting in his vault."  
"Of course, Mr Potter. If you and Mr Weasley would like to follow me, we can get started."  
The two wizards followed the goblin into the bank and to a desk that held a plaque saying 'Clayton' on it. The goblin sat behind the desk and gestured for the two men to sit in the opposing chairs. He then summoned a folder and started looking through it.  
"So, Mr Potter, you wish to see into your vault. What about your other vaults?"  
"My other vaults? I only have one vault. The same one I went into in my first year."  
"You are incorrect, sir. There is of course your vault you've always known about, but there is also the Potter vault, the Black vault, your trust fund, and the vault of Sirius Black, which has been left to you. You've also been named as the executor of a vault opened by Remus Lupin for his son, Theodore Remus Lupin, and the Lupin vault itself, also to be used for the aforementioned child."  
"Oh. Wow, okay. Was not expecting all of that. So all but the last two vaults belong to me?"  
"That is correct. Would you like to see them?"  
"No. Are you able to find out the combined wealth of each one for me?"  
"We can but it will take a few days to get the sum. We can owl you the amount once we know if you like."  
"That would be fantastic. Thank you so much for your help Clayton."  
"It is no worry whatsoever Mr Potter. You helped to save my good friend Griphook from the clasp of the Death Eaters. Though he did not survive this war, Harry Potter will always find an ally in the goblin community due to his selflessness."  
Harry, still unaccustomed to receiving so much praise, said a meek thank you and left the bank, Arthur beside him. Once outside, Arthur interrupted the silence.  
"You really had no idea about those vaults Harry?"  
"No. I always thought it was just my vault. Actually, that's lie. I knew about Sirius', because it was in his will. Otherwise, I had no idea. Which makes me wonder what else I don't know about. Did my parents have a will?"  
"I'm sure they would've Harry. How about I talk to the people in the Department of Births, Deaths and Marriages to see what they know, and we'll work on finding out everything you own."  
"That would be great. Thank you Arthur."  
"No worries, son."

The two apparated back to the Burrow where there was a lunch of sandwiches waiting for them. The next few days were filled with last minute plans for the upcoming funerals. They would begin with Fred's on Friday and conclude with Colin Creeevey's on the following Wednesday. Harry would be attending both of their funerals, as well as the joint funeral for Lupin and Tonks. He had received owls from various families asking him to attend the funerals of their relatives, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Part of him thought they only wanted him there to show him what had happened because he hadn't stopped Voldemort quickly enough, while another part believed they only wanted him there for the publicity of Harry Potter at your mother/brother/sister/cousin/aunt's funeral. And he definitely wasn't about to become a freak show.

Friday came too quickly for all of the occupants in the Burrow. George had locked himself in his room since early Thursday night, as had Molly. Fleur, Ginny and Hermione had had to look after meals for everyone. Arthur had spent the night in front of the door to Fred and George's room, hoping to Merlin that Fred was going to walk out and tell everyone it was just a tasteless prank he had pulled. The rest of the brothers and Harry had spent the night in the living room, sharing a never-ending bottle of Firewhisky. They were joined late in the night by the girls, and they'd all stayed there until the morning, when they heard the shower in Molly and Arthur's en suite start. The girls once again made breakfast, even though they held high doubts that anyone would actually eat. While they did this, Charlie dished out Pepper-Up Potions to make them all more awake after their all-nighter. Arthur was the first down the stairs, in his all-black dress robes, except for an orange tie. It had been decided that guests were to wear at least one bit of colour to the funeral, as Fred would've wanted his life to be celebrated, not mourned. It said so in his will, which had been found the Monday before. The rest of the boys followed suit, wearing all-black dress robes with a brightly-coloured tie. The girls, including Molly, all were black dresses but wore colourful shoes, scarves, belts or hats. In Ginny's case, she did all four, wanting to represent her big brother as much as she could. When George finally descended the stair case, five minutes before they were to leave, he wasn't in the uniform of his brothers, but rather in bright-red robes, with a yellow belt and orange hat. He looked like a firework almost. With his arrival, the Weasley family, plus their add-ons left for the first, and possibly the hardest, funeral.


	3. The Funerals

The procession into the small graveyard was silent, save for a few sobs heard from a mother or twin brother. The crowd of red-heads was accented by brown, blonde and black hair, with friends, officials and even fans coming to farewell the entrepreneur, the son, the brother, the warrior. Once the gathering had reached the headstone that would mark the young man's final resting place, a small, tufty-haired wizard stood behind it and began to speak about Fred Weasley. How he was an honourable man, how he had been a troublemaker but incredibly beloved by many. Then, the closest person to the fallen man stood up. The mirror image of Fred stood and spoke about his brother.  
"Fred, Fred wasn't just my brother. He wasn't just my twin. He was my other half. We were two parts of one soul. We always joked that he was the smart one and I was the good looking one. Well, we had one thing right. I was the good looking one." This raised a few chuckles from those gathered. "But in all truthfulness, he was the smart one. Most of the time at least. I'll never forget that it was his idea to take aging potion to try and enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament. That's just one of the absolutely countless memories I have with my brother. A bit like when we transfigured Ron's teddy bear into a spider. Guess we're to blame for that fear. I remember us sending our baby sister a school toilet seat, and the subsequent howler we received from mum. And the toilet seat we sent Harry on one of his multiple hospital wing visits. I remember his face looking at me like he'd lost me when I lost my ear. And then his disappointment in me saying that I felt saint-like. Apparently with all of the ear-related comedy in the world, saying 'I'm hole-y' wasn't the best joke. I remember just before…just before the Battle, us talking and telling each other that once Harry got rid of Voldemort, we'd reopen the shop in no time so Britain's schoolkids could continue pranking in style. I remember how we promised to look out for each other in the battle. We promised each other we'd both go home and eat Mum's roast. I'm sorry Freddie. I failed you. You weren't supposed to die. We were supposed to open the shop up again. The one memory that will never leave my head is seeing that jet of light and then seeing you on the ground. Not moving. Then seeing you in the Great Hall, laying amongst so many other bodies. But all I could see was you. All I could see was my brother, my twin, my best friend, my other half, laying there, not moving. I was hoping you'd jump up and say 'Gotcha!' and we'd all laugh as Mum yelled at you for scaring her. But you never jumped up. And you never will again. And that breaks my fucking heart Gred. We were supposed to be each other's best men, at the same wedding of course. We were supposed to be the godfather to the other's first kid. We were supposed to keep our shop going. We were supposed to live. I can't say goodbye Fred, but I have to. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry that I failed you. I'm sorry that I broke my promise to look out for you. I love you Fred. I'll see you soon. Goodbye Fred."  
By the end of the speech, there wasn't a dry eye in the audience. Molly was doubled-over, leaning into her husband, sobbing uncontrollably. Arthur was rubbing her back while silent tears rolled down his face. Fred's brothers all stood in one line, looking at their other brother, tears falling quickly. His sister leaned on two people for support, as she tried to stop herself from being sick, as a result of the crying. Friends stood, linked in arms, heads on shoulders. Everyone agreed that no one could have said it better than George, who, after his speech concluded, sat on the edge of the grave, currently holding the open coffin of the man they were all there to honour. He broke the silence to speak directly to his brother.  
"Whattya say Fred? One more show before you go?"  
Everyone looked at the living twin and then down to the resting one. George bent down and grabbed an object from the coffin. As he rose again, everyone saw that it was a wand. He retrieved his own wand from his pocket, turned his back to the crowd and pointed both towards the horizon. And then it began. There were bangs first, then there were sparks in the sky. It was brilliant, in colours of red and yellow, for Gryffindor house, blues and greens for the favourite colours of both twins. The display went on for five minutes until a giant Fred appeared in the sky, his name under his shoulders, where the fireworks finished. The face stayed there for a few minutes, until it transformed into a big red love heart and then showered down over the coffin of Fred. George then returned Fred's wand, and closed the coffin. With the help of his father, brothers , and Harry, he lifted up the previously dug up earth and transported it to cover the final resting place of his brother.

Hours later, George was finally in bed, after having had to endure the wake for Fred. He looked at the bed opposite his own, wishing that his twin was currently occupying that and not a grave. He stood up quietly and slipped between the sheets. That's where Charlie found him the next morning, cuddling Fred's childhood teddy bear.

The joint funeral of Remus and Dora wasn't until Monday. Harry, along with the entire Weasley family, and Hermione were to attend. For Harry, this funeral was to be particularly hard. For him, he was saying goodbye to the last of his father's closest friends, saying to goodbye to his mentor, and saying goodbye to his own great friend. Remus had been there for him since he was thirteen. But saying goodbye to Remus, and to Dora, meant saying hello to something else. His responsibility to little Teddy, as his godfather. As the original orphan of war, Harry hoped he would be there for Teddy, just like Sirius had wished he had been. Harry would never condemn Sirius, as it wasn't his fault he had been kept from Harry, but Harry wanted to be there for Teddy for his whole life.

Harry was deep in thought about this when he was interrupted by a musical voice.  
"Harry? Are you ready? We told Mrs Tonks we'd meet her at her house before the funeral. We should leave now if we're to be there on time."  
"Of course, Ginny. I'm ready. Are we going to Floo or shall we Apparate?"  
"Side-Along? I don't feel like dirtying my robes." She displayed a small smile, before grasping Harry's hand and half-dragging him to the Burrow's kitchen. "Mum?" Molly was standing at the bench, along with Hermione and Fleur, making breakfast for the current inhabitants of the Burrow. Molly turned to face the two intruders upon hearing her name.  
"Ginny, Harry! You're ready quite early! Is everything okay?"  
"Yes, Mum. But we told Mrs Tonks we'd go and see her before the funeral, remember?"  
"Oh, of course. You're not waiting for breakfast?"  
"Having tea with Mrs Tonks, mum. We'll…we'll see…see you there, okay?"  
"Yes, of course, dear. Give Andromeda a hug for me, and let her know I will see her later."  
"Yes, mum." They both gave the matriarch a hug, and then preceded out the back door, to the garden. They walked past the wards, where, still holding hands, Harry turned and Apparated them to just outside the wards of the Tonks' cottage.

They could hear a wailing from inside the cottage, that of a baby. The two hurried to the front door, where Harry lightly knocked and patiently waited. The heard a voice from inside.  
"Coming! I'm coming! Teddy, shh, shh little baby." The door opened and the face of a harried looking Andormeda Tonks became visible. "Harry! Ginny! Oh, Merlin! I forgot you were coming over! I haven't even started the tea. Teddy hasn't been sleeping properly you see. I think he can sense what has happened. My poor little boy. Now, come in both of you."  
The two teenagers entered the cottage and made their way to the sitting room. Andromeda followed them, still holding the little baby.  
"Harry, would you like to nurse him?" She offered him the baby, almost with a look of eagerness in her eye. Harry took the young babe, and looked into his eyes. The little Lupin suddenly changed his appearance to include jet black hair and green eyes. It shocked Harry and he startled a bit, then remembered that he was holding a baby. He sat down, and Andromeda left the room. Ginny sat beside him and began talking to Teddy. Harry just watched the two of them, joining in every now and then. Andromeda returned with tea and biscuits and sat in an armchair.

"There is a reason I asked you both here today before the funerals. I need to ask you something. It is not something little, I will admit that but it is something I cannot do at the moment."  
The two teenagers looked at the older woman, waiting in anticipation of what she had to say. She continued, though quiet, but they were still able to hear her.  
"I need to ask you if you will consider taking Teddy for a while. I cannot be sure how long that while will be but right now, I need some time to grieve and to collect myself." She looked at them with pleading eyes.

A few hours later, Harry and Ginny stood together, watching the coffins of two of their great friends being lowered into the ground. They then went to the Tonks cottage for a small wake, before returning to the Burrow, with a baby and a portion of his belongings with them.


	4. Last Will and Testament

The wailing began. As usual, right on eight AM. Harry couldn't complain though, he'd heard plenty of stories of babies continuously waking up throughout the night, and the books Ginny has been reading recently told them to be prepared for such situations. But Teddy had been an angel. Not once had he woken up throughout the night. However, there were a few occupants of the Burrow who were starting to get frustrated with the early mornings. Not that Teddy was loud. But he was a baby, and their wailing could rival that of a banshee. Harry nudged the redhead next to him. She responded with a grunt before rolling closer to the wall.  
"Gin, you have to get back to your room before your mum comes to wake us all up."  
The young woman shot up and bolted to the door, before running back, kissing Harry on the cheek and then proceeding with her journey. Once he heard the door latch, he got up and walked to the cot that currently held his crying godson.

"Well Teddy, what is it I can do for you this morning? Got a full nappy? You know you're supposed to save them for Gin." Harry picked up the small bundle of sobs and smells, and transferred him to the change table. He quickly dealt with the nappy, and redressed Teddy in his pyjamas, and added his slippers and dressing gown that had been sent, along with the cot and change table. In fact, a majority of Teddy's things were now at the Burrow. Not that he had had a lot, but Harry was beginning to realise that this may not be a temporary thing, and so he had begun thinking of alternative accommodation, which drew his thoughts to his own house, Number 12, Grimmauld Place. He figured that if he were to fix it up a bit, well, a lot, then it would be perfect. He could ask Ron and Hermione to move in with him, and Ginny of course. He could fix up a little room for Teddy. It would give them something to do, now that Hogwarts was being dealt with by professionals. He would definitely have to approach the idea with his best friends and Ginny.

He grabbed Teddy and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen, where he found Mrs Weasley and Hermione standing at the bench, making breakfast. Ginny was at the kettle, fixing up coffee and tea for everyone. Not that 'everyone' was many. Percy had returned to his flat, Charlie to Romania and Bill and Fleur had gone home to Shell Cottage. Arthur was already at work, as he was now the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, and so early starts were now essential. George was starting to emerge from his room more and more, and he had joined them for breakfast every day this week. Other than that, for breakfast, it was Molly, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione. And Teddy, but he mostly just drank milk.

Once breakfast was on the table, they all sat and dug in. The Golden Trio has missed this kind of food during their one year adventure and couldn't get enough of it. As they were eating, the hoot of an owl was heard, and it was quickly followed by an owl zooming through the open kitchen window. It dropped a pile of mail in the middle of the table, accepted a piece of bread from Hermione and flew off again. Molly grabbed the mail and started sorting it.  
"Me, George, George, me, Ron, Hermione, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Harry, Harry, George, Arthur." The people around the table took their respective mail and opened it in the order they had become accustomed to. George, then Harry, then Ginny, then Ron, then Hermione. Molly would open hers later that day in the office. George had received letters about the shop, and the official Diagon Alley shop-owners newsletter, letting him know that they would like to know who was coming back to their stores. Harry looked at his and saw one had a Ministry emblem on it, while another had a Gringrotts and the other had the Hogwarts Coat of Arms in the seal.  
"Harry, what's the one from Gringrotts? Maybe it's your account summaries!" Ginny was excited to find out what Harry now owned, not because she thought she was entitled to something, but because it would be nice for Harry to realise he does actually have something now.

"Well, I guess I'll open that one first, shall I?" There was a laugh around the table, and Harry opened the letter. "Merlin's pants. That's a lot." He passed the letter to Ginny, who read out the contents.  
_"Dear Mr Potter, _

_A summary of your accounts as you requested. _

_-Harry James Potter's Vault  
-a total of 200 billion galleons, 1 million sickles, 200 thousand knuts_

_-Potter Family Vault  
-a total of 300 billion galleons, 2 million sickles, 500 thousand knuts, the deed to Potter Manor, various family jewels and artefacts _

_-Potter Trust Fund  
-a total of 500 million galleons, 500 thousand sickles, 250 thousand knuts_

_-Sirius Black's Vault  
-a total of 1 million galleons, 250 thousand sickles, 100 thousand knuts_

_-Black Family Vault  
-a total of 20 million galleons, 575 thousand sickles, 225 thousand knuts, the deed to Number 12, Grimmauld Place, various family jewels and artefacts_

_-Theodore Remus Lupin's Vault  
-100 galleons, 100 sickles, 100 knuts_

_-Remus Lupin's Vault  
-1000 galleons, 250 sickles, 300 knuts_

_Please contact us if there are any questions or concerns, _

_Yours,  
Clayton"_

The table sat in silence. Ever the not-cautious, Ron broke said silence.  
"Blimey Harry, you never told me how rich you are. You could've shouted a lot more Butterbeer you know?"  
"I can tell you now, I had no idea about a majority of this. And the last two vaults aren't mine, they belong to Teddy. What I really did not know about was Potter Manor. I've never even heard of it. Have you Molly?"  
"Well, of course I have. Harry, dear, you really do not know anything about your family history?"  
"I know mum was the brightest witch of her age, better than Merlin at potions and became Head Girl. And she finally gave into dad. I know that dad was a Marauder and prankster, an all-star chaser and still managed to be Head Boy. I know that they got married shortly after their seventh year, and had me shortly after that. Then they were killed on Halloween, just after I turned one. Otherwise, I don't know much at all."  
"There isn't much in the history books, because no one knew them well enough. I can tell you plenty about your grandparents, their history and their wealth, but as for your parents I can't. Arthur got along with your dad though, so maybe we'll sit down with him later and the three of us can have a chat about it all. Now, how about that other letter? The one from the Ministry. It seems quite thick."

Harry grabbed the heavy envelope, looked at the back and found no return address, nor a wax seal he recognised. He opened the letter, and saw two files, that had been somewhat shrunk to fit in the envelope, popped out. They flattened and expanded on the table. One read _The Last Will and Testament of James Potter _while the other read _The Last Will and Testament of Lily Evans_. Arthur had said he was going to talk to the Department of Births, Deaths and Marriages to see if they had any information regarding Harry and his parents. He didn't think anything would happen this quickly though.  
"What is it Harry?" Hermione's voice broke his trail of thoughts.  
"My mum and dad's wills." Leaving it at that, Harry gathered the documents up and excused himself, grabbing Ginny's hand as he walked past her. He lead her up to her room and closed the door behind them. He cast Muffliato on the room and then sat on her bed.

"Harry, are you ready for this?"  
"Even if I'm not, I have to be. This isn't something I can just put off. I need to know, so that I can protect whatever is within, because there are people still hunting me down, and if they find out if I own properties, they can try and get to me that way. I need to be able to protect what is mine, what is my families. I just need to know that no matter what we read in these files, you'll still love me for me, no matter how much wealth I have." His attempt at a joke did not escape the attention of Ginny and she allowed herself a small smile.

"Harry James Potter, I don't love you because of your fame, wealth or because you got rid of the worst wizard of our generation. I love you for your green eyes, shaggy black hair and the fact that you are you. And you are an amazing person. That's why I love you." The young couple shared a tender kiss before turning their attention back to the wills in Harry's hands. He placed one on the bed and opened the one labelled _The Last Will and Testament of Lily Potter. _Harry began reading aloud, so Ginny could also know.

'_I, Lily Potter, being of sound mind and body, bequeath the following to those I have nominated; _

_To Harry James Potter, my baby, my son, my only child, I leave everything. The house at Godric's Hollow, my extensive book collection, my jewels, to one day give to the woman you love, and to the daughters you will have. Please read my letter, so you understand everything. I love you, Harry._

_To Petunia Dursley, my dear sister, I leave Number 4, Privet Drive. You owe me nothing, and that house is now yours. I miss you dearly, and I love you just as much._

_To Dudley Dursley, my nephew, I leave a letter, explaining everything. I really hope you and my Harry can be good friends._

_To James Potter, my one, my only, the love of my life, husband to me and father of our beautiful Harry, I leave my undying love. The unfortunate thing is that if I am gone, you most likely too. If you are not, please look after our son, you are all he has left. I am so in love with you darling, I can't think of another person to have spent my life with. I love you, you toerag. _

_Lily Potter  
31__st__ May, 1981_

Ginny had tears in her eyes, and Harry was choking up. He picked up the other papers, with his father's name on them and opened it up, feeling it was better to read both before discussing them.

_I, James Potter, being of sound mind and body, bequeath the following to those I have nominated;_

_To Harry James Potter, my only heir and son, I leave everything. My wealth, my properties, everything within the Potter vaults, and my place on the Wizengamot. It needs a Potter. I also leave my Invisibility Cloak. Read my letter son, it will explain everything. _

_To Sirius Black, my brother, I leave the responsibility of raising my son, should Lily and I both die._

_To Remus Lupin, my brother, I leave the responsibility of raising my son, should Lily, Sirius and I all die. Yes, I do believe you will be the last left. _

_To Lily Potter, yes POTTER. I love you my darling wife. Look after our son, and make sure he knows that I love him. I fear that with my end, you shall also meet your own. But I can hope that that is not the case. Thank you for finally saying yes, after seven years. And thank you for becoming my wife. I love you too, Lily-flower._

_James Potter  
21__st__ May, 1981_

"Well, my parents loved each other. That's for sure. But where are these letters? There are no letters in here! Are the ministry withholding them from me? That's not fair! Where are my letters?!"  
"Harry, calm down baby! Maybe they didn't include them in the wills. Think about it, the ministry was probably infiltrated then just like it was during the second reign of Voldemort. Why would they leave something so personal with a corrupt government? They've probably hidden it somewhere. Maybe Godric's Hollow? Potter Manor? There are so many places they could be. We'll just have to find them."  
"You'll help me?"  
"Of course baby, this is important to you, and therefore it is important to me. Now, how about we go and grab Teddy, and go for a walk into town?"  
"Sounds like a great idea, love." After sharing an incredibly passionate kiss, the two parted so Ginny could dress for the day and Harry could collect the infant.


	5. New Information

The walk through town with Ginny and Teddy cleared Harry's head and made him think about what he was going to do, now that he knew about everything he owned. He saw it as a lot of responsibility, especially as he now had a seat on the Wizengamot. He needed to see Potter Manor, or at least, see what was left of it. It had been nearly twenty years since anyone had been near it. Well, he assumed no one had been there in twenty years. If Voldemort and the Death Eaters had ever known about it, then they definitely would've ransacked it. But he still wanted to see it. And soon too. He was thinking about going back to Hogwarts when it reopened, so wanted to clear everything up before he left. As it was hoped the school would be up and running again by September 1st, so that gave him three and a half months to sort everything out.

"Ginny, will you come to Potter Manor with me?"  
"Harry, do you even know where Potter Manor is?"  
"Well, actually, no, I don't. But your mum said I can talk to her and your dad about anything I want to know. So I'm hoping they know where Potter Manor actually is. I can't believe I own a manor. I mean, it is probably destroyed beyond belief, if Voldemort knew about it. But it is still mine!"  
"Well, Dad should be home in about half an hour. Teddy is due for his nap at the same time. How about I put him down and you speak to Mum and Dad?"  
"Or, we can both put him down to sleep and then you and I can talk to your parents. I want you involved in all of this. Unless of course, you don't want to be."  
"Harry, of course I want to be. If anything, I'm honoured that you want me to be a part of your life at this time."  
"Are you really sure though? I don't even know what I am getting myself into!"  
"Harry James Potter, you listen to me now. We're in this together, no matter what. I love you, and I will support you and be there for you through everything. Got it?"  
"Yes, Gin. I get it. I love you too."  
"I know you do baby." She flashed him a cheeky smirk, followed by a swift kiss on the cheek.

They stopped in a few shops along the way, including the baby store, to get some clothes for Teddy, as well as some toys. They eventually made their way back to the Burrow, munching on Muggle lollies as they did. As Ginny's face took on a twisted expression, courtesy of a lemon-flavoured sherbet, they crossed the Apparition barrier, as did the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebot.

"Harry! I haven't had a chance to speak with you yet! How are you? And you too, Ginny? Is your mum feeling okay yet?"  
"Mum is getting there, Kingsley. She is thinking of seeing one of those Muggle grief counsellors though. Hermione was telling her about it, and Mum and Dad both think it is a good idea."  
"Sounds wonderful! Harry, did you receive those documents concerning your parents?"  
"I did, Kingsley. I'm beginning to look into the properties I own, not to mention the jewels and artefacts sitting in the vaults at Gringott's. I'm actually going to be chatting with Molly and Arthur this afternoon, to see what they know about everything I now own. Why are you here?"  
"Very good, Harry. Seems that you have everything under control. I am actually her to speak with Hermione and Ron about their impending journey to Australia, to find her parents."  
"Hermione and Ron are going to Australia?"  
"Oh, I fear I might've spoiled their news. Pretend you don't know when you see them!"  
By now, the young couple with their charge, and the Minister of Magic had reached the front door of the Burrow, which opened automatically for them, recognising them as occupants and friend.  
"We'll leave you to speak with Ron and Hermione, Kingsley. Come on Harry, Teddy needs a bottle and to go to sleep."  
"Thank you, I'll see you both soon."

They both bid a goodbye to Kingsley and made their way to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle for the young Lupin, which is where they found Ginny's brother and Harry's female best friend embraced in a rather personal embrace, with Hermione on the bench, her legs wrapped around Ron's waist and her hands in his hair, and his arms around her, pulling her closer, not that it seemed possible.  
"Ahem. Do you two want to take this to Ron's room or go and meet Kingsley in the living room?"  
Ginny's voice broke the now bright red couple apart.  
"Kingsley's here? Of course, I must've lost track of the time. Come on Ronald!" Hermione grabbed her boyfriend's hand and all but dragged him to the living room.  
Harry fixed the baby's bottle, and with his girlfriend, deposited him in his crib in Charlie's old room. He was then dragged to Ginny's room, where the door was closed and the Muffliato charm quickly cast.

"Ginny, what're you doing?"  
"Well, if Ron and Hermione can get away with it on the kitchen bench, we can definitely get away with it in here. Especially when no one can hear us."  
"Gin! We're not. I won't do that in this house, especially when your mother, two of your brothers and the Minister of Magic are in the house. Not to mention your dad will be home soon!"  
"Oh Godric, Harry! I'm not talking about sex! But Merlin, can't we do anything? The snogging is great! But we're both of age! Well, you are. I almost am. I'm not saying we have to have sex straight away, but we can work towards that."  
"Gin, I don't want you to feel pressured into anything just because you think that's what I want."  
"I will stab you with sword of Gryffindor, I swear. I want it too! I'm a sixteen nearly seventeen year old girl. Trust me, I want this!"  
"Gin, I just want you to totally be sure about this. Trust me when I say I want us to be more intimate, but I don't believe right now is the correct time."  
"And why in all that is holy, do you think now is not the right time?"  
"Because, your family is home. The Minister of Magic is downstairs. And your dad will be home soon. Ginny, baby, I want this. I do! But I want it to happen when it is just us. When we're completely alone, with no chance of interruption. Okay?"  
Ginny looked at her overcautious boyfriend but began to see the sense in what he said.  
"Okay, I understand what you're saying. But I want us to show how much we love each other, in a more physical form."  
"I know, baby, and we will. Soon, I promise. I want you just as much as you want me."  
"Impossible Harry, you're not a teenage girl with raging hormones who is in love."  
"Yes, but I am a teenage boy with raging hormones. Five galleons says I'm worse." Harry's statement was complemented with a smirk, which drove his girlfriend insane, causing her to jump on him and start kissing him. First quick pecks all over his face, eventually finding his lips, and very quickly becoming passionate. Until they heard the back door slam, signalling the Weasley patriarch's arrival home from work. The redhead bounced off her boyfriend and reversed the earlier-cast charm, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the room and down the stairs.

They reached the bottom of the stairs to find Molly and Arthur in a tender embrace, much more reserved than the one they witnessed between Hermione and Ron on the kitchen bench.  
"Dad! You're home!"  
"Uh, yes, Ginny. I'm home. Just like I am every other evening."  
"I know, but I guess I still get worried after the past year."  
"Well, that's understandable." He grabbed his daughter in a tight hug and spoke to her boyfriend over her head. "Harry m'boy, how are you? Molly told me you received the wills of your parents this morning."  
"I'm good, and yeah, I did. I actually wanted to talk to you and Molly about some things. It can wait until your settled and whatnot though. No rush."  
"Well, no time like the present! How about, Molly and Ginny, you two make some tea, and meet Harry and I up in the study?"  
"Of course, dear. We won't be long." Molly gave her husband a peck on the cheek and an affectionate look, before he and Harry set off up the stairs to the Burrow's study.

Harry took a seat in one of the four armchairs in front of the fireplace, while Arthur took the one opposite him.  
"Well, would you like to begin, or should we wait for the ladies?"  
"How about we wait for them? Gin will feed me to a dragon if we start without her."  
"I highly doubt you'd end up as dragon dinner, though the recipient of a bat-bogey hex? Well, that's more likely the consequence if we were to begin without her."  
The two men chatted about Arthur's day at work and Harry's day in town with Ginny and Teddy, until Ginny and Molly entered the study, with tea and biscuits. Once settled, Arthur looked at Harry with a concerned and yet inquisitive face.

"Where would you like to start, Harry?"  
"How did you know my parents?"  
Molly took the job of answering this question. "I knew them through my brothers, Fabian and Gideon. See, Fab and Gid were pranksters, just like James and Sirius. Got on like a house on fire. I believe the twins were asked to be Marauders at one point, but knocked it back, preferring to work as a two person team. Still, James and Sirius were a constant at my house, and the twins at Potter Manor. I remember having to collect them one time, lovely place, in the countryside. But I'll tell you about that later. As for your mother, I didn't meet her until _after _Hogwarts. See, your parents didn't get together until their seventh year, and by then, I was with Arthur and we had our own family. We had the three boys to worry about, and it was rare I got to see my parents, let alone the twins and their many friends. Whenever I think of Fred and George, I am constantly reminded of my brothers. Four peas in a pod. However, they joined the Order, as did your parents and Arthur. I was a part of it but not expected to play a huge part, due to being a mother. I did attend your parents' wedding Harry. It was perfect. Small garden wedding, Lily walked down the aisle by her father. James, Merlin, never seen a man happier. Sirius next to him, making eyes at Marlene McKinnon, Lily's best friend and only attendant. I was also there the day you were born Harry. Never have I seen two people so happy to have created such a creature. Your mum was even happy about the pain, saying that see your gorgeous black hair and stunning green eyes made it all worth it. I actually took Ronald with me to meet you, because he was only a few months old at the time. You were the first person he smiled at. Don't tell him I said that though." Mrs Weasley finished her reminiscing with a small chuckle, and wiped a tear away from her eye. "What next, Harry?"

Harry was still trying to process the information that the Weasleys had been a part of his life from the very beginning. Ron must've been destined to be his best friend! He had just learned so much, but he needed to know more.

"Where is Potter Manor? What is it like? Is it still there? Wait, my parents' wedding? Did you meet my grandparents? Potter or Evans? I never met either."

"Both sets of grandparents were there, as was your mother's sister. Her husband was not, but she was pregnant at the time. The Potters were lovely, you would never have known that they were as wealthy as they were, because they didn't flaunt it, say like, the Malfoys. The Evans were positively gorgeous! Merlin, Muggles at a wizard wedding and they just took the whole thing in their stride! It was fantastic! All four of them were so excited about James and Lily being married, even Petunia. When Arthur collected you from there a few years ago, the woman he described to me was incredibly different to the woman I met at that wedding, the one who played with my sons and let them rub her belly. But it had been years since I'd last seen her, and people change. Your father's parents were lovely. They bought the house in Godric's Hollow, you know? I suppose you would like to know why you never met them?" Upon seeing Harry's curious face, Molly continued, "Voldemort killed them. Before he killed your parents. He wanted to know where you were but they never gave up the answer. And why they could fight back a little, your mother's parents couldn't. He tortured them but they never told. So he killed them. They were just pawns. He was trying to force your parents out of hiding. Fortunately, they were clever. They, along with you, were present at the funerals. Magic is a wonderful method of concealing identity. Voldemort didn't know about the Dursely's though, which is why they survived. Now, as for Potter Manor, I assume it is still standing. It can only be seen by Potters, and those a Potter has invited in. Therefore, Voldemort would not be able to get in. I am more than happy to show you where it is, I still remember the Apparation location. We could even go now, or if you have more questions, we can wait until after."

"Is it okay if we wait? I want to find out some more things before I go adventuring. Now, Dad's will said something about the Wizengamot. Am I seriously a member?"  
"Every family with status has a member, if they are living and of age. Now, as you are of age and a living member of a family with status, you are entitled to a position on the Wizengamot. However, you may defer it until you finish Hogwarts. That is, if you're going back."  
"Arthur, you said every family of status. Why not the Weasleys?"  
"We were kicked out years ago, because of an old family feud. Since then, we just haven't been reinstated."  
"Oh. Well, that's not very fair."  
"No, it's not. But oh well. Anything more?"  
"No, not at the moment. Though, I am going to make a trip to Gringott's to look more intensively at my vaults. Just to see what is actually in there. Molly, Arthur, thank you for telling me all you have told me. Molly, would you be able to take myself and Ginny to Potter Manor?"

Ginny, who had been silent through the entire conversation, looked up in shock. She thought Harry had forgotten she was even sitting there. She was even more shocked when her mother agreed to take them both. The room's four occupants stood and walked out the study and made their way to just past the wards. Molly grabbed a hold of both Harry and Ginny, and with a final nod to her husband, turned, inducing a tugging-at-the-navel feeling in all of them. After a short time, they hit solid ground. Harry looked up and gazed at a marvellous white manor. Potter Manor.


	6. Potter Manor

The house was huge. Well, manor. There was no denying that it was a manor. It was an imperial white, oozing sophistication and wealth. While it had been kept impeccably well, its grounds had not. The grass was overgrown and there would weeds everywhere. Harry was certain he could hear the noise of gnomes as well. The large ornate gates that were closed, disallowing access to the main driveway, were rusting, showing their obvious age and the lack of care they'd received over the years. The stone fence that surrounded the property was in good condition but there were marks every here and there, which Ginny assumed were from charms and curses. Perhaps a duel had taken place here.

"Molly, how long has this house been left unattended?"  
"Almost eighteen years, dear. How about I leave you and Ginny alone to look at your house? I'll go home and start dinner, and you two can explore." The older woman looked at the young couple, who agreed and thanked her, watching her turn on the spot and disappear. Harry made to go towards the gate but Ginny tugged on his sleeve.

"Harry, why don't we make sure there isn't anyone here?"  
Harry agreed, knowing that they didn't want to meet anyone unexpected. "Homenum revelio!"  
There was no indication of anyone there, so they proceeded to the gate. Harry raised his wand to perform the unlocking charm but when he placed his hand on the gate, it swung open.  
"It must open for Potters, baby. You're home!" Ginny beamed up at her boyfriend, watching his face contort from a look of confusion to one of pure joy. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the front door. He tentatively grasped the brass doorknob and turned. It opened and he entered the home of his family, for the first time ever. The floor was marble, with the foyer leading to a double staircase. There was a hall cupboard in the wall to the left of the main door, and as they advanced a few steps, they found double doors on both sides. Between the stairs, there was a door leading to an unknown location.  
"What floor shall we start on, Gin?"  
"How about this one? Then we can work our way up."  
"That could be a good idea. Don't want to get ourselves confused, do we?"

Ginny smiled at her boyfriend, grabbed a hold of him, and dragged him to the doors to the left of them. Harry twisted the doorknob and entered the room with Ginny behind him. He hadn't noticed he had held his breath and closed his eyes upon entrance but when he heard Ginny gasp, he resumed inhaling and opened his eyes. And he was amazed. It was an ornate dining room. There was a large oak dining table in the middle of the room, with thirty seats arranged around it. There were candles floating above the table, reminding the couple of Hogwarts. There was a fireplace on the far wall, with a marble mantle surrounding it. There were photo frames decorating the top of it, and as Harry made his way closer, he saw a photo of his parents, one of his father and Sirius, one of two people he assumed were his paternal grandparents, one of his parents, grandparents and Sirius, and the middle of all of them, was his parents, holding him. The smile on his father's face was large and obviously proud, while his mother was alternating between looking at Harry and James, a loving smile on her face. Harry was staring straight at the camera, a baby grin on his face. He felt the tears well up in his eyes but quickly blinked them away. The whole room was coated in a thick layer of dust, a reminder that the room had sat here like this for almost two decades. Wordlessly, he nodded to Ginny, in the direction of the hall and quietly followed him. They left the doors open, to remind them they'd already looked into that room. They walked across to the other door, and Harry pushed the door open. This room almost mirrored the previous room, except that it was a living room. There was a chaise lounge, with matching arm chairs that surrounded the fireplace, which also had photo frames sitting along the top of the mantle. Above the mantle was a photograph of three people, one of which Harry automatically recognised as his father. However, it was like looking into a mirror, except for the eyes. After all, Harry had his mother's eyes, not his father's. The room was not huge in size, made even smaller by the bookshelves lining the walls. Harry got the feeling that Hermione would love it.  
"Hermione would love this room, don't you think Harry?"  
"Are you actually reading my mind now, Gin?" He chuckled and smiled down at his girlfriend. "How about we keep exploring? We can spend more time in here, well, for the rest of our lives if we really want to!" Harry was excited about the fact that this house was his, and that he was now free to enjoy it. Last year, he never would've come here out of fear. But now? Now he was free to finally live.  
"Let's do that. What else do you think will be on this level? A ballroom?"  
"Nahh, that'll be the top floor love." The twinkle in his eye displayed to Ginny that Harry was really happy, and wasn't just faking this humour and smile anymore.

The two left the lounge room, leaving the door open to remind themselves they'd already been in there. They ventured down the hall, through the door that was between and under the stairs. It led them to a kitchen and informal eating area. There were stools at the bench, as well as a small six-person table. As Ginny looked around the basic room, well, basic compared to the previous rooms, she got an image in her head of a couple of kids, a mixture of black and red heads, sitting at the table, with a black-haired man sitting at the head of the table, _The Daily Prophet_ in his hands, as he drinks his coffee and watches his wife serve breakfast. That was the moment she realised how much she wanted all of that with Harry. They left the kitchen and dining room, and made their way back to the main hall.

"Upstairs? Might be a bedroom." Ginny winked at her boyfriend and ran up the stairs to the landing, eventually looking behind at her stunned boyfriend, who still wasn't used to her overtly-sexual nature. "Are you coming? I can't look at your house without you, Harry."  
Harry shook himself out of his stupor and made his way up the stairs, meeting her on the landing. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the right, heading towards the part of the hall that only had one door. This time, Ginny opened the door and they found themselves in the master bedroom of the house. It was huge, at least almost half of this floor. It had another four doors, as well as French doors leading to what looked like a balcony. There was a bed against the wall, with the foot of the bed towards the French doors. There were nightstands on either side of the bed, with a matching dresser to the side of the room. Harry walked towards one of the doors, opening it to find a walk-in-robe, still full of robes and clothes. They were obviously high class, though still very 70s. While Harry had been inspecting this door, Ginny had found the door leading to the en suite, complete with shower, bath, toilet and a bench with two basins. She exited the small room and found herself face-to-face with Harry.

"You scared me! Did you look in the other doors yet?"  
"No, I decided to wait for you to do that. Shall we?" Harry extended his arm and took Ginny's hand, guiding her to the two doors. The way they were designed, the handles were right next to each other. They let go of each other and placed that hand on the door knob. "On three?" Harry counted to three and they both twisted the handles. When they stepped inside they each found an office.

Ginny had stepped into what appeared to be the study of a woman, with a mahogany desk in front of a window, with a large leather chair behind it and two chairs in front of it. There was also a small couch with a coffee table in front of it. The walls were lined with more bookshelves. There was a painting on the wall opposite the desk and window, depicting a Parisian street, with the Eiffel Tower in the background. On the right-side wall, there was a separation in the bookshelves, where room had been made for a door. Ginny moved towards it but before she could open it, Harry walked through it.  
"Seems my grandparents wanted to be able to access each other at all times."  
"I find it sweet. They'd work almost alongside each other and yet could still pester each other whenever they felt like it." Ginny giggled, while looking at her boyfriend. "How about we look for more rooms? We can always have a more in-depth look at a later date." Harry agreed and lead the way out of his grandmother's study, through the master bedroom and out into the hallway. He led Ginny down to the other end, where they found two doors, opposite each other.

Harry turned the handle for the door on the right and upon entering was bombarded with images of his mother. His father also featured in some of the photos, as did Sirius and Remus. There were a couple of Pettigrew as well. It was obvious how in love James was, as his former room was almost a shrine to Lily. His bed sheets even matched the green of Lily (and Harry's) eyes. The large room featured a built-in robe, a king-size bed and a writing desk, as well as Quidditch supplies all over the floor. The room also happened to have a lot of boxes stacked up, like they were being moved into another place. There was a door on the left wall that Harry was half expecting to lead into the bedroom opposite but instead found a bathroom, complete with shower, bath, bench and toilet.

There was another door on the opposite room that led them into a room that was nothing but Gryffindor pride. There were tapestries featuring the colours and logo of the Hogwarts house adorning the walls, accompanied by Muggle posters of motorcycles and bikini-clad women. There were also photos of James, Sirius, Lily, Remus and Pettigrew. Sirius' room at Potter Manor was almost identical to his one at Grimmauld Place – completely defying his Slytherin and Pureblood history, embracing an open mind and being who he really was. Much like James' room, there was a king-size bed, a writing desk and built in robe. However, in place of the Quidditch paraphernalia, there were motorcycle parts, obviously to go towards the bike Sirius eventually gave to Hagrid.

The young couple exited Sirius' room, with Harry realising he had just seen a huge insight to his father and godfather's lives as teenagers. Silently, he grabbed Ginny in an embrace, and just held her there, leaning his head on the top of hers. He wasn't sure how they long stayed like that, but she didn't move until he lifted his head and motioned for her to follow.

They ventured to the next and final floor, which to Ginny's happiness at being right and Harry's annoyance at being wrong, they found an extravagant ballroom, complete with raised stage, where a band could stand to perform.  
"I guess we might have to host a party or two in the future, love."  
"Yes, Harry, we might. Now, it is getting dark. How about we head home, eat some of mum's food, and tomorrow we can come back, bring some of my siblings, and we can get cracking on restoring Potter Manor to its former glory?"  
Before Harry could respond, his stomach grumbled, and with a laugh, the two teenagers grabbed a hold of each other and apparated back to the Burrow.


	7. Returns and Renovations

Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch next to each other, regaling Molly and Arthur with stories of their recent trip to Australia, telling the success of finding Hermione's parents and the brilliant sightseeing of Melbourne, where the Grangers had moved while they were the Wilkins. She spoke of their new family pets, a Rottweiler and a Pug – Collin and Spencer, named after two streets in Melbourne her mum loved shopping on. Ron voiced his amazement at how the Muggles in Melbourne almost appeared magical, just because of some of the attractions around. He particularly loved a trip to the Melbourne Zoo, but was a bit dismayed to learn they didn't have any Ashwinders on display. However, he loved the meerkats, saying their quirky personality was amazing. Hermione was marvelled by the water at Torquay beach, even if they couldn't swim due to it being mid-Winter in the Southern Hemisphere. They'd also ventured into the Magical side of Melbourne on their own, which apparently was just as good as Diagon Alley. Both vowed that they would go back one day, as they wanted to see more of Australia – both the Muggle and Magical sides.

Though mostly focused on her story-telling, Hermione couldn't help but wonder where Harry, Ginny and George were. Molly was currently bouncing Teddy on her knee – having quickly melted into the role of god-grandmother (an inside joke with the family). Ron's tale about seeing a train station that rivals King's Cross was interrupted by a head appearing in the fireplace, which quickly elicited a French accent.

"Molly, ze boys are 'ungry and Ginny and I are too busy to make zem lunch. Vould you be able to 'elp?"  
"Of course, dear. Tell them I'll be there in about half an hour or so with some food."  
"Zank you Molly. Eet ees so 'elpful of you." Fleur's head then disappeared, leaving a curious Ron and Hermione in her wake.  
"Care to explain, mum? Are they fixing up the shop?"  
"No, Ronald. They're working on something entirely different. But I am not going to tell you what. You'll just have to come with me when I take them all lunch. Hermione, dear, would you give me a hand?" Hermione accepted and followed Molly into the Burrow's kitchen, with Molly depositing Teddy in the portable crib that was situated just inside the door to the lounge.

Forty five minutes later, Molly holding a baby bag, Hermione a baby and Arthur and Ron laden with baskets of food and drinks, the four linked arms, Arthur apparating and taking them all along with him. When he landed, all the teen couple could see was grass, grass and more grass. Then they turned around, where they faced with a large, white manor house.  
"Mum, what is this place?"  
"You'll see. Now, let's go. I'm sure they're hungry, they left right after breakfast and that was hours ago." She led the other three to the ornate gates that locked the house behind a fence, and placed her hand on the lock. It swung open and they ventured into the grounds, making their way to the front door, which was wide open. Molly stepped in, and pointed to her throat.  
"Troops! Food is here!"

All of a sudden, there was a blur of red and some black and white as a group of people descended on the small group. The black blur stopped grabbing for food though when he saw two of his favourite people standing there.  
"Ron! 'Mione! You're back!" Harry leapt at his best friends, engulfing them but taking care to ensure he didn't squash his godson who Hermione was still holding. "When did you get back? Why didn't you come straight here?!"  
"Harry! We got back this morning! And as for coming straight here? We don't even know what 'here' is."  
"Oh, of course. Well, Ron, Hermione, I would like to welcome you to Potter Manor. We're renovating! Updating it a bit. Want a tour?"  
"Can we eat first? Aeroplane food is terrible, I don't care what you say Hermione. That butter chicken was horrible!" The large group laughed at Ron's need to eat rather than catch up with his best friend.

The group consisted of Charlie, Bill, Fleur, George and Ginny Weasley, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Harry. Percy would help on weekends, and if he got out of work early, but being the Senior Secretary to the new Minister didn't offer many early finishes. Everyone was helping though. So far they'd cleaned out the first floor, as well as the cellar George and Charlie had found by accident. And by accident, George fell through a trapdoor which had hinges that weren't secure anymore. After a quick trip to St Mungo's to heal his broken leg, he helped fix the door and go down to find rows and rows of Butterbeer, Firewhiskey, Elf-made Mead, wine, as well as lots of Muggle alcohol. It appeared that Harry's grandparents were quite the entertainers, considering the amount of alcohol and the ballroom.

Ginny and Fleur had been shopping a lot, deciding they would decorate the house, while everyone else put in the manual labour. Though all legally allowed to use magic, they all used it only when absolutely necessary, wanting to really put everything they had into this house. Into Harry's home. Every day they would arrive from their homes about eight in the morning, work for six hours, with Molly arriving with lunch at about two. Then, they would work until about seven in the evening, when they would either go to the Burrow (where Molly was cooking feasts every night) or stay at the manor, with Molly bringing dinner to them. This routine had been happening for about a week and a half so far.

They wanted to finish the Manor before September 1st though, as so many of them were returning to Hogwarts. There were a few of them that were also testifying in trials, so there would be days when the team wasn't complete, but they knew what dates those days would be, with Harry missing the most. He felt bad, having to leave them so much but they told him they didn't mind, considering they all believed they wouldn't be alive to renovate any house without him.

The renovators ate and enjoyed their meal, feasting upon sandwiches and Butterbeer, as well as muffins and biscuits Molly had made the night before. Once they finished, they returned to their former places, continuing with their work. Molly and Arthur returned home, taking Teddy with them. Harry took his best friends on a tour of his home.

"Well, this is the first floor, a lounge to the right and a formal dining room to the left. I'd take you in but they're actually construction zones at the moment. Here, I'll show you what I'm assuming will be Ron's a favourite room – the kitchen." Harry led them to the kitchen with the adjoining informal dining room. The dining table and chairs had been removed, as well as all crockery and tools. After this, he showed them the trapdoor leading to the previously hidden cellar, but promised to give them an in-depth tour of that at a later date, as it really was a hazard at the moment. They ventured next up to the master bedroom, which had been completely gutted, as Ginny had decided she wanted this room to be completely them, with no hints of the past. Hermione was happy to hear that all of Harry's grandparents' clothes had been donated to a charity that was helping witches and wizards who had been put through hardship during Voldemort's year of terror. He showed them to the bedrooms that had once been occupied by Harry's father and Godfather.

"Now, before entering my dad's room, I just have to warn you, he was a tad lovesick." Harry opened the door and they entered, the room remaining untouched. And true to his warning, Ron and Hermione saw that James Potter was most definitely love sick, for the gorgeous Lily Evans. They gazed at the dozens of photos that had her in them that were plastered around the room. Hermione noticed that some appeared to have been taken at long range, most probably without Lily knowing they were being taken. The biggest photo in the room was one of Lily and James. It was eerie for Ron, realising how similar Harry looked to James, and Ginny to Lily.

"Why haven't you done anything to this room yet?"  
"Honestly, Ron? I'm just not ready to. I look around this room and I see my parents. Literally, obviously. Mum is plastered everywhere. But the colours of the wallpaper, the Quidditch gear lying everywhere, it is all Dad. I almost cast a charm so that it can never be changed, but Gin wouldn't let me. Told me I might want to one day, wouldn't say why but she was really keen about it. Anyway, you've seen Dad's room. Let me show the room across the hall." He led them through the bathroom, which neither paid much attention to, through to the room that had once belonged to his godfather.  
"Sirius had a room at your grandparents' house?"  
"Makes sense, doesn't it? He once told us he used to pretty much live here, and he did run away from home. Where else did he have to go?"  
"Bit like you, aye mate?"  
"Ron, I didn't run away. You and your brothers kidnapped me in a flying car." The boys roared at this memory, with Hermione pursing her lips, in a very McGonagall manner, but she quickly cracked and joined in the laughter. She had missed hearing her boys laugh, because it had been a very rare sound over the past two years.

They eventually made their way back downstairs, where Hermione was kidnapped by Ginny and Fleur to help them decide on a dining table for the formal dining room, and George yelled at Ron and Harry to stop lazing about like tourists and to help out with ripping up the carpet in the living room. After a few more hours of work, Molly and Arthur returned, laden with food, venturing up to the ballroom that had become an impromptu dining room while the actual dining rooms were being redone. Harry had decided the ballroom could wait, as he didn't see himself hosting any parties anytime soon.

Kreacher had arrived with Molly and Arthur, having gotten into the habit of helping Molly cook dinner every night, because she was making so much. It had taken a bit of persuading but Molly had finally accepted the help, understanding that she did need. However, she had gotten a little frustrated knowing that Kreacher had done her laundry, dusting and degnoming the other day, while she bought lunch to the troops. But quickly got over it, because his assistance was giving her more time to knit, and cuddle Teddy.

After dinner, everyone retired to their own homes, resting up, getting prepared for another full day of renovations.


	8. Trials and Sentences

Harry awoke on the morning of the trial of the Malfoys. He was testifying, as were Luna and Dean. They were all in the cellar and Malfoy Manor at some point during the Year of Terror. The three Hogwarts' students all met at the Burrow, being fed a hearty breakfast by Molly before being escorted to the Ministry by Arthur and Percy, as well their support group of friends, which consisted of Hermione, Ron and Neville.

The Wizengamot had decided to put Draco on trial first, as he was the youngest. He was sat in the middle of the room, with minimal straps keeping him to the chair. During his time in Azkaban his hair had grown long and shaggy, his complexion even paler, if that was possible and his clothes were baggy, due to him now being skin and bones. Kingsley sat in his chair and stared straight at Draco.  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are charged with the crime of being a Death Eater. This crime receives life in Azkaban, with the Kiss being administered in the most serious of cases. However, it has come to the attention of the Ministry and the Wizengamot that to administer the Kiss on you is not necessary. However, we are here today to decide on your sentence. You have pleaded guilty to the charge, but there are few things we need to do in order to determine your sentence length. I call to the stand, Harry James Potter, to testify as a witness to Death Eater activity at the residence known as Malfoy Manor."

Harry stood and made his way to the little bay, where he was to stand and testify. He looked at Kingsley, silently letting him know that he was ready to proceed.  
"Mr Potter, you understand that today you need to tell the truth and nothing but the truth. If you do not, you are subject to punishment by the Wizengamot."  
"I understand."  
"Mr Potter, you may begin. Please tell the Wizengamot of your relationship with Mr Draco Malfoy."  
"Of course, Minister. I first met Draco in my first year of Hogwarts. He was a Slytherin, myself a Gryffindor, so that started a rivalry from the get go. It escalated in our second year because we were opposing seekers for our respective Quidditch teams. It was really a school-boy rivalry. In about our sixth year, I began suspecting Draco of possible Death Eater behaviour. For a majority, it was only speculation. We had a duel at one point, but nothing concrete to say he was a Death Eater. However, towards the end of the year, actually, on the night of Dumbledore's death, Draco gave numerous Death Eaters entrance into Hogwarts, through a charmed cupboard. I also witnessed Draco attempt to kill Dumbledore but he was unable to. Severus Snape murdered Dumbledore, through a pre-arranged agreement between them. That was the last time I saw Draco until around Christmas time when myself, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were taken to Malfoy Manor by Snatchers."  
"Mr Potter, can you please tell us the course of events that you, yourself, endured, while at Malfoy Manor?"  
"Hermione didn't want me being recognised by the Snatchers or the Death Eaters, so changed my appearance. When we got to Malfoy Manor, while using fake names, we were dragged into a room where Draco, his father and mother Lucius and Narcissa and his aunt Bellatrix Lestrange were waiting. The Snatchers mentioned us having a sword, which happened to be the Sword of Gryffindor. Bellatrix believed that the sword was in her vault and so wanted to know how we got it. It was then that my scar was noticed, though stretched. Draco was called over to identify us, but he stalled. Told the adults that he couldn't be sure if we were Harry, Hermione and Ron. Eventually, they figured it out and Ron and I were taken to a dungeon-like cellar. While in there, I spoke with Luna Lovegood, Ollivander and Dean Thomas, as well as the goblin, Griphook. Luna and Ollivander were prisoners of Voldemort's. But Dean and Griphook were being held there due to being caught by Snatchers. I, I could hear Hermione upstairs, being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. We were rescued by Dobby, the House Elf. As he was Apparating us out of Malfoy Manor, he was stabbed in the heart by a knife thrown by Bellatrix. He died upon our arrival at a friend's home."

The courtroom was silent. Harry looked at Draco once he had finished speaking to discover that there were tears falling down his face. Perhaps he was remorseful? Or maybe he had realised that even if he wasn't to lose his soul, he may lose many years or all of his life.

"Mr Potter, did you see Draco Malfoy during the Battle of Hogwarts?"  
"Yes, I did. I saw him twice, both times of which I saved his life. The first time we were in the Room of Requirement, both searching for the same thing. I saved his life when one of his comrades, Vincent Crabbe, lit Fiendfyre and was unable to control or extinguish it. Ron, Hermione and I along with Draco and Gregory Goyle were able to escape but Crabbe died as a result of the fire. The second time I saw him, he was on his knees with a Death Eater pointing a wand in his face. I cursed the Death Eater and Draco was able to get away."  
"Any interaction after the Battle?"  
"I saw him in the Great Hall, with his parents. Then later we had a quick chat, with him thanking me for saving his life. That was the last time I saw him, until now."  
"Is there anything else you wish to add, Mr Potter?"  
Harry looked back at Draco who was staring at him, not with malice or with contempt but with a thankful, grateful look. He and Harry both knew that Harry had just helped lessen his sentence.

"Guards, please take Mr Malfoy to the holding chamber. All Wizengamot members, please remain. Media and witnesses please exit the courtroom. The Wizengamot is now going into deliberation and we will call you back when we have a decision." Kingsley's orders were followed and Harry made his way out of the booth and to Ron and Hermione, who walked outside with him. That's where he found Luna, crying.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Hermione knelt down in front of the girl, taking her hands in hers.  
"How am I supposed to go in there and tell of the torture I received from Lucius fucking Malfoy? Hermione, you know what he did to me! How am I supposed to tell an entire room that?! I could barely tell you and Ginny and you're my two closest friends! How am I going to do this?!" The blonde girl broke down then, no longer able to talk, for her sobs were turning into hiccups and it appeared to Harry and Ron that she was about to enter a panic attack.  
Hermione turned to the two boys. "Go back into the courtroom when they call everyone in. Tell me Draco's sentencing, but for now, I have to help Luna. If you see Ginny, tell her I've gone to her father's office." With that, she helped Luna up and started almost carrying her away, down the corridor, back towards the Atrium.

"What do you reckon that was about?"  
"I am not entirely sure, but I think Daddy Malfoy might've raped Luna."  
"That bastard. I swear, if I find out he did, I'll kill him Harry. This is Luna Lovegood we are talking about! The most caring, gentle and pure girl we know. How could he do this to her?!"  
Harry was a bit surprised at his friend's reaction but nonetheless shared the same opinion. It was then that everyone was called back into the courtroom. Harry made his way back in, flanked by Ron, Dean and Neville. They sat down and awaited Kingsley and the Wizengamot's decision about Malfoy.

Malfoy was once again in the chair in the middle of the room, and was looking more frightful than he had when Harry had been called to testify.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you have been brought here today charged with Death Eater Activities. After hearing the testimony of witnesses, as well as reading testimonies of witnesses too unwell to make it to the hearing, the Wizengamot have decided upon a sentence for you. Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are sentenced to 100 days of community service, helping the Healers at St Mungo's with victims of the past year, as well as volunteering at the Potter Foundation, helping those who have been affected by Lord Voldemort, his Death Eaters and their horrendous activities. Otherwise Mr Malfoy, you are free to live at your own home. Further details of your punishment will be given to you by an Auror, tomorrow at nine am. If you are not here for your appointment, you will be held in contempt of the court and will be taken straight to Azkaban for six months."

Kingsley concluded the sentencing statement, and the bindings on Draco lifted. He burst into tears, realising how his life had just been saved. The crowd in the stands dispersed and even the Wizengamot left, taking a break before the trial of Narcissa Malfoy. Draco stood and wondered over to wear Harry, Ron, Neville and Dean were sitting in the front row of the stands.  
"I can't ever thank you enough, Harry. That's three times you've saved my life now, and I will owe you forever. For three lifetimes really. Thank you, so much. You have no idea how grateful I am." He stuck his hand out, offering a handshake, which Harry accepted. Upon Harry accepting, the other three boys also stuck their hands out to shake Draco's hand. Dean also had some words for him, thanking him for trying to help him as much as possible when he was captured at Malfoy Manor.

The four Gryffindor boys made their way out of the room, going to get something quick to eat and drink, as Dean and Harry were both testifying at Narcissa's trial. Hermione was still missing in action, obviously still with Luna. The boys grabbed her a snack and drink, as well as one for Luna and Ginny, and made their way to Arthur Weasley's office, where they found all three girls, sitting on a small couch, Luna in the middle with Hermione and Ginny's arms around her. They looked up when the boys walked in, Hermione telling them to close the door quickly.

"You're here! What was the sentence?"  
"He got sentenced to 100 days of community service at St Mungo's and, get this, the Potter Foundation. He came up and thanked Harry though, said he owes him three lifetimes. Anyway, what's been going on here?" Ron had responded to his girlfriend's question, but was his usual tactless self, because he wanted to know why Luna had broken down.  
"Ron, I don't think-" Hermione was cut off by Luna.  
"No, no they should know, before they have to hear it in the trial."

Luna looked up at the boys through tears, and began to talk.  
"I was captured because Dad was writing about Harry in the Quibbler. I don't regret him doing that. If anything, I am proud of him for sticking up for Harry and his own beliefs. But the thing is, when I was captured, Lucius took somewhat of a hateful like to me. Reminded him of his wife apparently. Not enough that he didn't Crucio me every day, but enough to rape me every night. He would come down to the cellar, grab me and drag me up to an old bedroom in the manor that isn't used anymore. He would cast a charm, muffle, or something like that. Then he would rape me. Sometimes it would only happen once. Other times, like if he had had a bad day, or Narcissa wasn't happy with him, meaning she would deny him once he got to their bedroom, then it would happen three or four times. It continued like this until you arrived and Dobby rescued us. He would beat me if I tried to fight against him. In the end, I just let it happen, trying to put my mind somewhere else, so I could block out what was actually happening to me."

The boys had all sank to the floor during Luna's story, a mix of disbelief and anger, wanting to go to the dungeons and wring Lucius Malfoy's neck now. Their innocent, trusting Luna had been defiled by this monster. As they were still trying to digest the information, a piece of folded up parchment flew in the room and landed in Harry's lap. It was telling them that Narcissa Malfoy's trial was to begin in fifteen minutes. They got up, with Hermione performing a charm on Luna to make it appear that she hadn't been crying.

The group reached the courtroom, the same used for Draco, with five minutes to spare. They took their seats in the same place as before, with Harry, Dean and Hermione all sitting in the front row, as they had to testify. Shortly after they entered, Narcissa Malfoy was bought into the court by two guards. She was placed into the chair her son had previously occupied, bound by the same straps as he. The past few months had not been kind to her. Her hair had grown longer than usual, with the black in it fading as she hadn't seen a hair stylist in ages. Her dress, though elegant, hung on her as if she were the original coat hanger. No, the past few months had not been kind to her at all.

"Narcissa Malfoy, you are charged with the crime of being a Death Eater. This crime receives life in Azkaban, with the Kiss being administered in the most serious of cases. You have pleaded guilty to this charge and so we are here today to determine your sentence. There are three people testifying for you today, Harry James Potter and Dean Thomas. Once the Wizengamot has heard and evaluated their testimony, we will deliver a sentencing statement to you. I would now like to call to the stand Dean Thomas."

Dean stood up and walked away from his friends, with a few pats on the back and whispered good lucks. He stepped up into the witness bay and looked at Kingsley, who was once again back in his chair as head of the Wizengamot.  
"Mr Thomas, you understand that today you need to tell the truth and nothing but the truth. If you do not, you are subject to punishment by the Wizengamot."  
"I understand."  
"You may begin. I must ask you, have you had any prior relationship with the accused?"  
"No, I haven't Minister. I did not meet her until this year."  
"But you went to school with her son?"  
"Yes, Draco and I are the same age, and in the same year at Hogwarts. However, we differed in ways."  
"Those ways being what, Mr Thomas?"  
"I'm a Gryffindor, he is a Slytherin. I am a Muggleborn, he is a Pureblood."  
"Very well. Can you please explain to the Wizengamot the nature of your relationship with Mrs Malfoy."  
"I lived in her cellar dungeon for about a month. I had been captured by Snatchers and bought there."  
"Did Mrs Malfoy ever act in a malicious way towards you?"  
"Only once. She called me a Mudblood, but that was in front of her husband and sister."  
"How else did she behave?"  
"She was like a surrogate mother, if you can believe that. She used to bring myself and Luna extra food, when she could. It wasn't easy for her. She would sneak us scraps, bring us drinks. She was trying to look after us, keep us alive."  
"Did she have any ulterior reason for doing this?"  
"I don't believe so. She said to me at one point, when I asked her why she was looking after me, 'If this was my Draco in someone's dungeon, I'd want him looked after. You are someone's son too, Dean. You shouldn't be here. I'm sorry.'. So no, I don't believe that she had any reason to look after us, except maternal instinct."  
"Is there anything else you wish to add, Mr Thomas?"  
"Not that I can think of Minister."  
"Thank you, you may return to your seat."

Dean got out of the bay and returned to his friends, all of whom were beaming at him. He'd done a fantastic job and they couldn't be prouder.  
"The Wizengamot now calls to the stand, Harry James Potter."  
Harry stood and returned to the bay he had been in earlier, during Draco's trial. He looked down at Narcissa, who looked so like her son. Draco had his mother's eyes, that much Harry could tell. She was crying, as her son had been earlier that day.  
"Mr Potter, your oath from earlier today still stands. Do you understand that?"  
"I do."  
"Right, you may begin with why you are here today."  
"Okay. Narcissa Malfoy saved my life. Without her, Voldemort would still be here today." There was a shocked gasp echoed around the room. Not only had Harry said the Dark Lord's name, he had also said that he was not the sole reason the evil man was dead.

"Can you please explain in more detail, Mr Potter?"  
"Of course. Voldemort thought he had killed me. He told Mrs Malfoy to check. She covered my face so I could answer her. She asked me if her son was still alive. When I very quietly told her that yes, he was, she announced to Voldemort and his Death Eaters that I was dead. I actually owe this woman my life. I don't think I ever thanked you, but thank you Narcissa Malfoy. You've given me a life I thought I'd never have." Harry looked over at his friends and girlfriend when he said this last sentence, seeing that the girls were crying, and that even the boys looked close to it.  
"Is there anything else, Mr Potter?"  
"No, Minister."  
"Thank you. You may return to your seat. The Wizengamot will now go into discussion about your sentence Mrs Malfoy. You will go back to the dungeons and be returned when we have reached that decision. Persons of the media and public, you will be notified of when to return to this room. Please do not do so beforehand. Thank you."

The crowd left the room and waited outside, all waiting until they could get inside to learn what was to happen to the Malfoy matriarch. Finally, after almost half an hour, they were let back in. Everybody sat back in their previous seats, on the edge of them though, all trying to guess what sentence would be given to Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa herself was brought back into the courtroom by the same guards that had escorted her out thirty minutes earlier and placed back in the chair in the centre of the room, with the bindings wrapping themselves around her arms and legs again. She looked up at Kingsley, with an apologetic and hopeful look on her face.

"Narcissa Malfoy, after much deliberation, we as the Wizengamot have decided upon a sentence for you. You are hereby sentenced to five years' probation, as well as two hundred days of community service, at St Mungo's Hospital and the Potter Foundation, helping those who have been affected by the actions of Lord Voldemort and his followers. Mrs Malfoy, I want you to know that you have escaped time in Azkaban because of your treatment of the prisoners at your home, as well as for being the reason Harry Potter is alive, and Lord Voldemort is dead. You have contributed to Wizarding society, so therefore you will not go to Azkaban. But, if you do not complete your sentence as it is, you will be put in Azkaban for six months, as well as the remaining term of your probation. Do you understand?"  
"I do, Minister."  
"Very well. You will need to arrive at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement tomorrow morning at nine am to meet an Auror who will give you details of your punishment. Otherwise, you are free to return to your home for the evening. This session is now over."

As the Wizengamot was dismissed, and the crowd notified that they were to leave the courtroom, Narcissa was released and she then stood up off the chair and sank to the floor, crying, overjoyed at the new feeling of freedom. Held against her will by Voldemort, then again by the Ministry, it was fantastic that she was finally free. She didn't even care that she had to do community service. She could deal with it. She was free and that was all that mattered. She put her head up and looked around the room, her eyes searching, and finding their target. Her son ran to her and helped lift her up, holding her as her body shook with sobs. He helped her walk to and through the door, where she was met by throngs of media. Draco could hear his name being hissed from somewhere unknown and when he turned his head, he couldn't see.

"Draco! Over here! It is Ginny, under Harry's cloak. He wants to help your mum. Stand in front of her and shield her so I can throw this over her."  
Draco heard the whispered instructions and did as he was told, and turned his head a moment later to see his mother had disappeared. He then saw the last person he expected to see, come to his rescue. Hermione Granger was shouting at the media, telling them to leave Draco and his family alone. He felt someone tug at his arm, finding it to be Harry Potter, nodding his head in a direction to their right. Leaving Hermione to yell at the press, Draco followed Harry, who lead him past the courtrooms and back to the lift, then taking him up numerous floors until they finally exited the lift and walked into an office, where they found Draco's mother, Ron, Ginny and their father, as well as Luna and Dean. Luna started crying as soon as he walked in, which he didn't quite understand why. Maybe because he reminded her of his house, where she had been kept captive for months.

"Draco! Thank Merlin! I didn't know what was going on. I just felt something fly over me and then Miss Weasley telling me to walk with her. I can't thank you enough for helping me, Mr Potter. You do not owe me anything, and yet you still helped me get away from those vultures."  
"It was no issue Mrs Malfoy. I know what it is like to be in that position. Now, how about you and Draco go home? I suggest you get there and pack some things and then go stay somewhere else for a little while."  
"I will. But not until after Lucius' trial. I need to be there."  
"Are you sure mum? There is a good chance he won't be coming home with us."  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy, that is your father. He may not be the best man but he has been the best father for you. You will go down to the court room and you will sit there. Yes, I understand that he most likely is not coming home with us, but that doesn't change the fact that we love him and we should support him."  
Draco looked at his mother, and seeing the desperate look in her eye, agreed with her, saying he would join her down there. Arthur offered them another office to sit in, and have some lunch, while they waited for Lucius' trial to begin. They took the offer, leaving Harry and his friends, including a seething Ron, and Arthur to eat some lunch Molly had bought over for them.

"Ron, what's wrong with you? Did your mother make corned beef?"  
"What's wrong, Dad? What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! Their FRIENDS killed Fred! And yet we just fucking helped them! Because Harry always has to be the fucking hero! Well guess what?! They deserve everything they fucking get!"  
"Ronald! Calm down! Harry helped them because Narcissa helped him in his time of need. I don't care what your opinion is of them right now, but she was in distress, and no person deserves to be hounded by those swine called media."  
"You don't care, dad? You don't care that it was their friend that killed Fred?!"  
"How dare you?! How dare you suggest I don't care about the people who killed my son! I don't care how angry you are right now Ronald Bilius Weasley, don't you dare insinuate that I don't care that my son is dead! Harry did the right thing, as did your sister and Hermione. Grow up and realise that it is prejudiced people like you that caused this war!"

The room's occupants had never seen Arthur so angry, except for Ginny and Ron, when Arthur and Percy had their big blowup. Ron glared at his father, then turned on his heel and stormed out of the office. Hermione walked in just after he left and looked at them with a curious look on her face.  
"Do I even want to know why he wouldn't even look at me, let alone respond to me calling his name?"  
"He is upset because we helped Malfoy and his mum. Then dad and he had a fight because Ron basically said Dad doesn't give a fuck that Fred is dead and it was friends of the Malfoys who killed him."  
"Ginervra! Language!"  
"Sorry dad."  
"So Ronald is being a child, as per usual? Fantastic. Well, don't tell him this is my idea, but I think we should use the cloak to get Draco and Narcissa down to the courtroom for Lucius' trial. Also, I saw Kingsley on my way up and he said it starts in, oh Godric, now ten minutes. We should go!"

The group assembled, with Ginny grabbing the cloak and making her way to the office where Narcissa and Draco were waiting. She walked back into Arthur's office, holding a seemingly floating hand. Narcissa and Draco's head popped out of nowhere, just floating there.  
"No wonder you like this thing Potter. It is incredibly useful."  
"Yes, useful. We have to get down to the courtroom, your dad's trial is starting in ten minutes."  
"Let's go then." Draco and his mother popped back under the cloak, and with Harry and Ginny leading, the group left the office. Dean and Hermione flanked the sides of Narcissa and Draco, while Luna, Neville and Arthur bought up the rear. They eventually made it down to the courtroom, and just in time. Harry ripped the cloak off the Malfoys and stowed it away in his robes. Narcissa and Draco sat in the front row, a few seats down from Harry and his friends. Harry wasn't testifying in this trial but Luna and Dean were, so they'd all agreed to come down and support them.

Once everyone was seated, Lucius Malfoy was brought into the courtroom and placed in the chair in the centre of the room. When the bindings lashed him to the chair, there were bindings than his son and wife put together. He stared up at Kingsley, a look of contempt on his face. He wanted to go free today but knew the chances of that were slim to none, and so was ready to accept his fate.

Kingsley began. "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, you are charged with the crime of being a Death Eater. This crime receives life in Azkaban, with the Kiss being administered in the most serious of cases. You have pleaded guilty to this charge and so we are here today to determine your sentence. Today, we will be hearing the testimony of Dean Thomas and Luna Lovegood. Once the Wizengamot has heard and evaluated their testimony, we will deliver a sentencing statement to you."  
At the mention of Luna's name, Malfoy's head sprung, realising then that he was done for.  
"The Wizengamot calls Mr Dean Thomas to the stand."

Dean stood and made his way to the stand for the second time that day.  
"Mr Thomas, you will recall from earlier that you must tell the truth, otherwise you will face punishment."  
"I do."  
"Very well, you may begin. Mr Thomas, did you have a previous relationship with Mr Malfoy?"  
"No, I did not. I knew his son, as were in the same year at Hogwarts."  
"Okay, why don't you now tell us the nature of your current relationship with Mr Malfoy?"  
"Of course. I was held captive at Malfoy Manor after being caught by Snatchers. During my time there, Lucius Malfoy would torture me for being a Muggleborn. Sorry, for being a Mudblood. In this past year, I can't count on two hands how many times I received the Cruciatus Curse from Malfoy. I was also beaten, whipped at one point as well. As much as his wife was trying to look after me, he was trying to kill me, or send me insane. Whichever happened first, I guess."  
"Is there anything else you wish to add, Mr Thomas?"  
"No, Minister. I am finished."  
"Very well, you may return to your seat. The Wizengamot calls Miss Luna Lovegood to the stand." Dean stood and made his way back to his friends, as Luna stood and made her way to the stand. The crossed each other, where they stopped and he gave her a bone-crushing hug, saying good luck and telling her to be strong. They parted ways and she reached the booth, where she sat and looked at the Minister of Magic.

"Miss Lovegood, you understand that today you need to tell the truth and nothing but the truth. If you do not, you are subject to punishment by the Wizengamot."  
"I understand."  
"Very well, you may begin. Did you have a previous relationship with the defendant?"  
"No. I knew of him, due to his son attending my school, but I did not know him personally."  
"And what is your current relationship with Mr Malfoy?"  
Then she said it, the statement that caused a shocked gasp to resonate around the room, and for Narcissa Malfoy to cry out and start abusing her husband, while Harry Potter had to stop her son from leaping over the barrier and beating his father.  
"Lucius Malfoy is my rapist." Luna started crying and looked over at Narcissa Malfoy. "I'm sorry Mrs Malfoy, I didn't want it to happen but it did and he wouldn't stop, no matter how much I asked."

Kingsley called the room to order and then looked at Luna.  
"Miss Lovegood, are you okay to continue?"  
"Yes. It took a week of me being there before he would come down to the cellar every night and take me up to a deserted bedroom, where he would rape me. Sometimes it would only happen once, but other times he would go three or four times, depending on his mood. He would sometimes beat me too, or torture me. Again, depending on his mood at the time. I started trying to block it out while it was happening, but it isn't the easiest thing to do in the world. This 'routine' happened until I was rescued from Malfoy Manor by Harry Potter and his friends. If it weren't for them, Godric knows what I would be like now. All I know is, Lucius Malfoy raped me and tortured me and beat me."

The room was silent, listening to this young girl tell a story of her most vulnerable moments while she was breaking down.  
"Miss Lovegood, if you have nothing else to say, you may return to your seat."  
Luna stood up and ran from the stand, straight into Ginny's arms, who was already waiting for her. Ginny held her as Luna's body vibrated with the sobs being wretched from her chest.

"Usually, the Wizengamot enters deliberation about sentences, but this is one time where I am taking my own judgement and opinion, which I would like to believe is shared by the rest of the Wizengamot. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, you are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban, with no chance for early release."

The crowd in the room broke into applause as Malfoy was dragged out by the guards, seeing the last of him.  
"The Wizengamot is now out of session." The crowd dispersed after Kingsley's closing statement, and made their way home. As Harry was leaving, he was stopped by Draco Malfoy, again.

"Thank you, for helping me. And please tell Lovegood, that my mother and I are extremely sorry for my father's indiscretions. If we had known, if mum had known, it would have stopped as soon as we knew. I'm so sorry." Before Harry could respond, Draco had walked back to his mother, where Hermione was waiting with the cloak, to hide them so they weren't hounded by the press again. It would be worse now that Luna's rape was known. Arthur cast a disillusionment charm over Luna, making sure she wouldn't be seen, knowing that was the last thing she needed right now.

They all made their way up to Arthur's office again, where Ron was sitting on the small couch. He looked up when they walked in and went straight to his father, engulfing him in a hug, saying an apology only he could hear. Arthur returned the hug, tears in his eyes. Ron then turned to Harry, also apologising to him. Just as he accepted the apology, Ginny walked into the office.  
"Sorry, we got held up. One of the reporters kept following me asking for inside information on Harry and Luna. He backed off when I threatened him with a Bat-Bogey Hex but there'll probably be an article tomorrow saying that Harry Potter's girlfriend is violent and could potentially be the next Dark Wizard. Anyway, what am I doing with these two?" She tore the cloak off Draco and his mum, who was still crying. She saw Luna there and made her way over to her.

"I am so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am. If I had known, even had an inkling that he was…he was…he was doing this to you, I would've put a stop to it. The same thing happened to me, when I was young, but that was only once. I can only imagine the pain and suffering you've gone through due to the multiple times my, my husband treated you like this. If you ever need anything, anything at all, Luna Lovegood, you come find me. I will do everything within my power to make it up to you."  
Luna looked at the woman and smiled at her. "It isn't your fault. But thank you for your apology, it does mean something." Narcissa grabbed the young girl in a hug, continuing to whisper in her ear, so that only Luna could hear what she was saying. When they separated, they were both smiling watery smiles, an unspoken kinship reached between them.

After Harry made sure Draco and Narcissa had somewhere to stay, even offering them Grimmauld Place, he and his friends made their way to the Burrow, only to find George sitting at the table telling them they had to go to Potter Manor, because Molly had taken dinner there. They made their way there, eating dinner with their friends and family, telling stories of the trials, the girls crying when hearing Luna's story, and the men wanting to go and kill Lucius Malfoy themselves. They eventually went to their respective homes, hoping to get a good night's sleep.


End file.
